Its the Beginning
by seniorsrock
Summary: I did get some lines from the first episode...Luke and Lorelai are together and happy with 4 children. Multiple problems come in the future
1. Chapter 1

Rory and Lorelai moved to Stars Hollow when Rory was 2. Lorelai met Luke when Rory was 3 they hit it off really well and got married when Rory was 5. Luke is basically the only father Rory has known. Christopher shows up once a year and calls once a month. Emily and Richard actually approve of Luke so they keep in touch and have weekly dinners with them. Luke and Lorelai have been married for about 10 years and have 4 children, Luke had adopted Jess when he was 5 right after Lorelai and he got married because Liz's boyfriend was beating him. Rory whose 15, Jess who is 15, William who is 10 and Matthew who is 5 all live in the Twickam House. Lorelai woke up one morning got Matthew up and got him dressed. Matthew played in the living room while the boys and Rory were getting ready.

Lorelai: anyone want breakfast meet me at Lukes

Rory: yes mom

Lorelai: Jess you up

Jess: yes mom I am up

Lorelai smiled when Jess calls her mom it makes her happy knowing he has a mom who loves him

Matthew: mommy can I walk to daddys with Jess and Rory

Lorelai: yes honey you can

Lorelai let the kids finish getting ready and she headed to the diner. Knowing her husband would not let her have coffee she decided to try anyway. Lorelai sets her stuff down and takes her coffee cup to Luke

Lorelai: Luke Please Please Please

Luke: how many cups have you had this morning

Lorelai: none

Luke: plus

Lorelai: 5 but yours are better

Luke: you have a problem

Lorelai: I know

Luke pours her some coffee: Junkie

Lorelai smiles: angel you have wings baby

Luke tends to his phone when Lorelai sits down this guy comes to her table and flirts. Lorelai shoos him away and when the kids come to the table Lorelai sends William and Matthew to the bathroom to wash their hands. Lorelai gets up and gets Rory coffee. When Lorelai turns around she notices the same man talking to Rory while Jess comes back from down stairs to retrieve his book he spots the scene at the table. Luke catches what Jess is watching and smirks

Lorelai: you really like my table

Joey: I was just getting to know

Lorelai: my daughter

Joey: daughter

Rory: are you my new daddy

Joey: you don't look like a daughter and you don't look old enough to have a daughter

Lorelai: that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said

Joey: I am traveling with a friend

Rory: hi daddy

Joey then turns around and sees Jess and Luke staring at him

Luke: shes 16

Joey and his friend run out the door

Lorelai and Rory are laughing when the boys come to the table

Luke: breakfast anyone

William: yes please. Pancakes with scrambled eggs with sausage

Jess: pancakes with bacon

Matthew: French toast with eggs please

Rory: scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese, half bacon half sausage and coffee please

Luke: anything but coffee

Rory: but daddy

Luke: no buts

Lorelai: Luke you do realize that she is a mini me and she had coffee already might as well give it to her

Luke: geeze you both need to lay off the coffee

Lorelai: the only way I'll lay off the coffee is when I get pregnant and we both know that I am not pregnant so Coffee please with the same as Rory

Luke smiled and went to place their order. The kids finished their food and went off to school. Lorelai walked Matthew to preschool while Jess and Rory walked William to elementary school. Lorelai was working at the Inn when she received Rory and Jess's acceptance letters to Chilton. Lorelai ran to Luke's and showed him the papers.

Lorelai: Luke they did it they got in

Luke: who got in

Lorelai: Jess and Rory

Luke: wow really

Lorelai: yes they did

Later that afternoon Jess and Rory come home to find Luke making dinner and the boys playing in their room.

Jess: hey mom dad where are you

Luke: Kitchen

Jess and Rory went to the kitchen and found their parents smiling

Jess: did mom do something she wasn't supposed to

Rory: Jess I have to agree with you

Lorelai hands them a bag and Rory pulls out a plaid skirt and Jess pulls out kaki pants

Rory: Mom

Jess: we got in

Lorelai: congrats you both did it you start on Monday

Jess: really

Luke: we are proud of you

Jess and Rory ran up to their rooms and when Lorelai and Luke looked at each other they couldn't be happier. Lorelai knew the only people that would help them out would be her parents. So the next morning after her business class she went to her parents

Emily: Lorelai what a surprise

Lorelai: hey mom can I come in

Emily: sure come in

Lorelai went inside and sat down and told her parents that Rory and Jess got into Chilton and asked if they would be willing to help out with the tuition payments. They happily agreed and told her that they would see her tomorrow night with the family. Lorelai went home and told Luke that her parents agreed to help for the both of them. Friday night came and all of them went to the Gilmore residence to have their weekly dinner. What they didn't know is that Christopher decided to show up unannounced and make a scene. Everyone was gathered around the table talking about what they did that week.

Emily: oh Luke and Lorelai I wanted to run something by you

Lorelai: sure mom goes ahead

Emily: your father and I wanted to know if you both and the kids would like to take a trip with us to Europe/Paris this winter for Christmas

Lorelai: really mom

Richard: we thought it would be a great idea this way we can spend Christmas in Paris. We would be gone a whole month and be back just in time for the kids to go back to school.

Luke: that would be a wonderful idea thank you Emily and Richard

Lorelai: thanks mom and dad

Rory: we really get to go to Europe and Paris

Lorelai: yes kid we do

As they were all talking about the trip the doorbell rings

Lorelai: mom you expecting someone

Emily: no I am not

Just then Christopher come in

Lorelai: Chris

Christopher: Lorelai I need to talk to you

Lorelai: what are you doing here

Christopher: you won't return my phone calls

Lorelai: good reason Chris I don't want anything to do with you

Christopher: Lorelai it's been not that long

Lorelai: Chris it's been years since you seen your daughter. Chris your daughter loves you but I don't you need to leave

Emily: Lorelai why don't you and Chris take this away from the children

Chris: what children it's just Rory

Lorelai: Chris you never pay attention. Chris I married Luke 10 years ago and I have four children

Chris: since when

Lorelai: I got married when Rory was 5 Chris I married Luke and we have two children together and adopted one so I think it's best if you leave

Chris: not without my daughter I am taking my daughter and there is nothing you can stop me

Lorelai: leave her be Chris you won't make it out the door

Chris: try and stop me

Lorelai: Chris you have no legal grounds to keep her. You take her Chris and I will make sure you can't come near her

When Lorelai said that Chris got mad and raised his hand and smacked her. As he did that Richard and Luke ran to a crying Lorelai who ended up on the floor

Rory got up from her chair and ran to her mother: leave get out

Chris grabbed Rory and started to drag her out the door

Rory: Chris stop dad help me

Luke went and grabbed Rory from Chris and Richard grabbed him and threw him out the door. They all tended to Lorelai while Emily kept Will and Matthew in the dining room

Lorelai: I am okay let me go get cleaned up

Rory: I'll take her come on mom

Lorelai: I am fine kid you guys go in the dining room I'll be there in a minute

Lorelai left the kids in the dining room and went to the bathroom when she didn't return in ten minutes Emily excused herself from the table and went to find her daughter. When she found her daughter she found her crying in her room clutching a pillow

Emily: Lorelai

Lorelai: sorry mom I'll be there in a minute

Emily: don't let him win okay your father and I will do anything to keep him away from Rory okay

Emily got Lorelai up and helped her get cleaned up and they both went downstairs finished dinner, and then they all went home.

Later that night after putting the boys to bed Lorelai and Luke left and went to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Christopher was watching from afar and he didn't even realize people were watching him looking at the house. So around 5am after Luke went to the diner for an early divilery the kids and Lorelai heard a loud bang on their front door and it caused everyone to jump.

Lorelai: the boys

Lorelai ran to the boy's room only to find empty beds and then went to Rory's room to find no one there and then she headed to Jess's room and found everyone on his bed huddling the two young boys.

Lorelai went to the door and found a drunken Chris at it: Chris what are you doing

Chris: good there you are come on lets go

Lorelai: Chris your drunk you need to leave

Chris: no you and Rory come with me we can live a happy life

Lorelai: Chris I live a happy life with my husband and children

Chris: so that's it

Lorelai: Chris I got the only thing from you and that was Rory now if you don't mind we all need to go back to bed

Lorelai was about to shut the door when Chris threw himself at the door and it caused her to go flying back and hit the wall. Jess saw everything and told Rory to call 911 and Jess went downstairs to help his mother. When Chris saw Jess he went and kicked him and knocked Jess out Chris then proceeded to head upstairs to find Rory. Rory had managed to get her and the boys outside through the window and ran outside. Just as Luke looked out the diner window he saw the cops and an ambulance heading toward his house so he locked the diner and headed home. When he got home he saw his kids outside and ran to them

Luke: Rory

Rory: daddy its mom

Luke: What happened

Rory: Chris banged on the door and mom went to answer it he was drunk and after mom yelled at him he threw her against the wall. Jess told us to hide and he went to help mom and Chris knocked him out. Daddy I am scared

Just then they saw Lorelai on a streacher along with Jess. Luke decided to ride with Lorelai and have Rory drive the boys to the hospital. They all got to the hospital and Luke decided to Ring Emily and Richard.

Emily: Gilmore residence

Luke: Emily its Luke come quick to the hospital its Lorelai and Jess

Emily: what happened?

Luke explained what happened and Emily said they would be there soon. Just as Luke got off the phone the doctor came in and asked Jess's family

Luke: I am his father

Doctor: well your son has a concussion and is groggy he will be fine he was lucky

Luke: what about my wife

Doctor: well Mr. Danes…..


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on It's the Beginning:_

 _Lorelai was about to shut the door when Chris threw himself at the door and it caused her to go flying back and hit the wall. Jess saw everything and told Rory to call 911 and Jess went downstairs to help his mother. When Chris saw Jess he went and kicked him and knocked Jess out Chris then proceeded to head upstairs to find Rory. Rory had managed to get her and the boys outside through the window and ran outside. Just as Luke looked out the diner window he saw the cops and an ambulance heading toward his house so he locked the diner and headed home. When he got home he saw his kids outside and ran to them_

 _Luke: Rory_

 _Rory: daddy its mom_

 _Luke: What happened_

 _Rory: Chris banged on the door and mom went to answer it he was drunk and after mom yelled at him he threw her against the wall. Jess told us to hide and he went to help mom and Chris knocked him out. Daddy I am scared_

 _Just then they saw Lorelai on a streacher along with Jess. Luke decided to ride with Lorelai and have Rory drive the boys to the hospital. They all got to the hospital and Luke decided to Ring Emily and Richard._

 _Emily: Gilmore residence_

 _Luke: Emily its Luke come quick to the hospital its Lorelai and Jess_

 _Emily: what happened?_

 _Luke explained what happened and Emily said they would be there soon. Just as Luke got off the phone the doctor came in and asked Jess's family_

 _Luke: I am his father_

 _Doctor: well your son has a concussion and is groggy he will be fine he was lucky_

 _Luke: what about my wife_

 _Doctor: well Mr. Danes….._

Doctor: Mr. Danes your wife was thrown against the wall and cracked her head. Your wife has fallen into a coma and we are not sure when she will recover from it.

Luke: are you telling me my wife is in a coma and will not come out of it

Doctor: yes sir. It may take a huge miracle to have her awaken from it with no memory loss. Hopefully she will awaken soon. If she doesn't then sir I am afraid that there wouldn't be telling when she will wake up. However we did find one other thing though that may be a problem

Luke: what

Doctor: did you know your wife was pregnant

Luke: what no we were told after she had Matthew she couldn't have any more children

Doctor: oh I am afraid they were wrong you see your wife is about 6 weeks along. I am surprised she didn't know

Luke: well our anniversary is tomorrow and I am pretty sure she wanted to tell me then. She always did.

Doctor: well there are some risks with this pregnancy but I will get her OBGYN to go over those procedures with you

Luke: thank you doctor when can we all see her

Doctor: anytime room 227

Luke: thank you doctor

Just as the doctor left Rory, Emily and Richard came into the waiting room and saw Luke looking into space

Rory: daddy

Luke looked up and saw his family there and didn't know how to tell them that their mother/daughter is ever going to wake up again

Luke: hey guys

Emily: has the doctor said anything

Luke: yea he just left

Emily: well how is she and Jess

Luke: umm why don't you guys sit down and I will explain everything

They all sat down and looked at Luke and Rory new something was wrong because Luke wasn't the same and he knew that

Luke: The doctor said that Lorelai cracked her head open and she is in a coma and Jess is fine he has a bad headache

Richard: oh dear

Luke: oh that isn't all….they are not sure when she wake up and if she does she may not have any memory at all.

Emily: what

Luke: yea the doctor just told me apparently she had a brain bleed that they were able to stop but it caused her to go into a coma

Rory: Dad how is the baby

Emily: what baby

Luke looked at Rory and looked back down at his shoes: Rory how did you know she was pregnant

Rory: she quit drinking coffee the last few days she only buys it at the diner so you wouldn't figure it out. She promised me not to say anything she wanted it to be a surprise. Jess and I caught her dumping her coffee out that morning at the diner after she made the comment about how she would stop drinking coffee if she was pregnant well she never drank the coffee and when you gave her a togo cup we saw her throw it away. So we knew she was pregnant because she did the same thing with the boys.

Luke: Well hopefully she will be alright

Rory: can I see her

Luke: yea hey where are the boys

Rory: Sookie's

Luke: okay room 227

Rory went off to see her mom and Jess Emily and Richard stayed with Luke and comforted him. Lorelai's OBGYN came into the waiting room and saw Luke with his in-laws and decided to talk to all three of them without anyother child around.

Rebecca: hey Luke

Luke: hey Rebecca this is Emily and Richard Gilmore they are Lorelai's parents. Emily Richard this is Lorelai's OBGYN.

Rebecca: hi I am so sorry about what happened. Luke I wanted to talk about Lorelai's condition as you know she is 6 weeks pregnant okay. Here is the problem some cases the baby doesn't make it. I will do whatever you guys want me to do. I am willing to let her continue the pregnancy and monitor her closely and make sure that baby makes it to term. Or I can end the pregnancy your choice.

Luke: are you asking me to choose whether I want to keep my child

Richard: Luke clam down what do you want to do

Luke: I know Lorelai and she would want to keep this baby. Lorelai had three miscarriages in the last 2 years and for her being pregnant is a miracle so please save this baby

Rebecca: okay then we will do that

Rebecca left and went to get a team to watch Lorelai closely. Meanwhile Luke, Emily and Richard decided to go see Jess and Lorelai. Richard had them move Jess into the same room as Lorelai that way they were together. It was getting late and Luke was sending Rory home.  
Emily: Luke why don't we keep Rory, Matthew and William until Lorelai and Jess are released we will make sure that they are in school and looked after. We have the room let us help

Luke: okay yea Rory hun you know what to pack for the boys

Rory: yea thanks Grandma

Emily: come along dear Luke get some sleep

Richard: they will find Christopher and put him away

Rory: Ill pack stuff for Jess as well and when he is released he can come to grandma and grandpas.

Luke: thanks hun

1 week later Jess was released and no change on Lorelai. Rory and the boys were still living with their grandparents and visiting the hospital on a daily basis. Will and Matt didn't understand why their mother wanted to sleep that much but they still talked to her. Sookie told Luke not to worry that her and Michal have the Inn taken care of. Caesar said that he had the diner looked after until he came back to work. Christopher still hadn't been caught but he was still finding a way to take Rory with him but when he found out that he put Lorelai in the hospital he ran and made sure no one could find him. Emily visited daily while the kids were in school and Richard did the same. Emily came in one morning and told Luke to go home and get some sleep she would sit with Lorelai and call him when there was a change. The same routine went on for weeks and then turned into months. Lorelai is now 7 months pregnant and has been in a coma for over five months. The kids were living between home with Luke and their grandparents. Everyone in Stars Hollow was getting worried that Lorelai would never wake up again. Emily was sitting with Lorelai one morning reading to her when she noticed a slight change in Lorelai's condition. Emily ran to get the nurse and the nurse asked her to leave while they worked on her. Emily called Luke and Richard and told them to get down to the hospital. When they got to the hospital Emily was in tears. Luke and Richard went to her and saw she had been crying and when they looked up they saw the doctor coming out of Lorelai's room.

Luke: doc

Doctor: Mr Danes it appears your wife….

Love the reviews keep them coming any ideas what to put in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor: Mr. Danes it appears that your wife has awoken from the coma and has no memory loss. She still is a little groggy but she should make a full recovery.

Luke: thank you doctor…what about our baby

Doctor: Lorelai's OBGYN is with her now.

Luke: thank you

The doctor left and Luke hugged Emily and Richard.

Luke: I am going to ring Jess and tell him to get down to the hospital

Luke stepped away from the Gilmores and rang Jess. Jess who was sitting in class felt his phone vibrate and saw it was Luke. Knowing that he would have to mention that he needed to step out would cause problems for him and Rory. Jess had let it go to voicemail but all through class Jess kept wondering if something happened with their mother. Just as he was thinking that the school secretary came into the class

Sarah: sorry Mr. Medina but I have a message for Rory and Jess from their father

Mr. Medina: can it wait Sarah

Sarah: I am afraid not sir it's about their mother

Jess and Rory looked at each other; they grabbed their stuff and headed out of the school. Not calling Luke back or listening to the happy voicemail saying that their mother is awake. Rory and Jess got a cab and headed for the hospital.

Rory: Jess what if mom died or the baby I can't lose them what about the boys.

Jess: Rory stop mom is going to fine she is strong and if anything happened we will be there for grandma, grandpa, the boys, and dad okay but nothing is wrong with mom

Rory: okay fine Jess promise me that she is fine

Jess: mom is fine. Who knows maybe she woke up

Jess and Rory made it to the hospital and went to find their father. When they turned the corner they saw their grandmother crying into Richards arms. Rory being Rory started crying into Jess's arms and Jess just shut down. Luke came out of Lorelai's rooms with tears in his eyes and looked up and saw Jess and Rory.

Luke: Jess Rory you're here

Jess: when did it happen

Luke: about an hour ago

Rory started crying even harder

Jess: aww man damn it she wasn't supposed to do this

Emily: Jess how dare you talk about your mother like this. After she had awoken you didn't even want her too

Jess looked up and so did Rory: wait mom is awake

Luke: yes Jess did you not listen to my message

Jess: oh ummm no I didn't I forgot you left a message

Rory: we thought mom died because grandma was crying and you came out of moms room with tears in your eyes

Luke: happy tears same as your grandmother. Would you both like to see her she has been asking for you

Jess and Rory headed into their mothers room and saw her smiling at them both. Rory ran and hugged her mother and wouldn't let go

Rory: oh mommy don't do that again I thought I was going to lose you

Lorelai: no kiddo I am here alive, well and super pregnant…hey Jess

Jess: mom you look good

Lorelai: are you okay

Jess: yes I am now that you are okay

Lorelai: Jess I know I scared you but I wanted to thank you. I saw what you did for me before I lost complete conscious. Thank you son

Jess: you will always be my mother no matter what I love you mom.

Lorelai visited with her kids, husband and parents for a while until they went home. All the kids were staying with Emily and Richard until Lorelai was released from the hospital. About a week later Lorelai was released but was on strict orders to take it easy and not to work until the baby arrived. Lorelai did find out what they were having before she left the hospital but wanted to wait to tell the children all together. Luke took Lorelai home but drove slowly because of the town party that was welcoming her home. Luke parked the car and helped her out. Richard and Emily spotted the two of them and made sure she took it easy.

Rory: hi everyone I would like to say something. When mom and I moved here when I was little we didn't know anybody. At first we ran from my grandparents but mom soon realized that I needed a relationship with them so we stayed in contact and had weekly dinners with them. Then mom met Dad "Luke" when I was 3. Mom and dad loved each other and married 2 years after they started dating. I wouldn't forget it mom looked beautiful and happy. Then Jess came to live with us I was so happy I finally got a sibling. Then mom had Will I was happy because out family was growing, but then when Matty came it was difficult for our family because we almost lost him. But Matty turned out to be fine. So year after year we all have become a huge family specially with this town. I couldn't be happier that was until mom got pregnant again with our new sibling. Mom when you went into that coma I was lost. I didn't have my best friend with me at the time. I didn't know if I was going to lose you. The day you came out of the coma Jess and I were sitting in English when we were told that dad called and said something about our mother. Jess and I hopped a cab and headed for the hospital. Not knowing whether you were alive or dead. When Jess and I saw grandma crying we thought the worse specially when dad came out of your room crying. When dad told us that you were awake we were over the moon. Mom I love you and never leave us again.

Jess: mom I cannot thank you enough for giving me a home. I remember when they took me away the first time you fought so hard for me to stay with you guys. I never had anyone who cared for me that much. When you went into that coma I was lost like Rory I didn't just lose my best friend I thought I was going to lose my mother. You have always been there for me and I didn't know what else to do. I mean dad I love you but your not mom. Mom we love you and we are glad you are okay

Everyone who gave speeches made Lorelai cry and they all enjoyed the party. Lorelai and the kids went home with Luke. Everything was getting back to normal. Christopher still hasn't been caught but they were still looking for them. It was around Lorelai's due date. Jess and Luke had finished the nursery which was decked out in pink and purple. Lorelai was in the kitchen when she finally felt back pain but didn't think anything of it. All the kids were at the school and Luke was at the diner. Emily was supposed to stop by within the hour. So Lorelai figured she would wait until her mother got to the house to see if her contractions were getting closer together. Lorelai was clutching the sink when she heard the door bell. After a good five minutes Emily let herself in only to find her daughter hovering over the kitchen sink with a puddle underneath her.

Lorelai: oh good mom you're here my water broke and I need a ride to the hospital

Emily: where is Luke

Lorelai: he was bugging me so I sent him to the diner. I couldn't get to my phone because of the pain can you help me and we can call Luke from the car

Emily: okay how far apart are your contractions

Lorelai: every ten minutes

Emily: okay lets hurry then

Emily drove Lorelai to the hospital and that's when Lorelai called the diner

Ceasar: Luke's

Lorelai: Ceasar where is Luke

Ceasar: over there why

Lorelai: tell Luke to get the phone

Ceasr: Luke phone

Luke: take a message I am busy

Lorelai: Caesar tell Luke that if he doesn't answer the phone he will be a dead man. Tell him that his wife is on the phone and is in labor

Caesar: Luke its Lorelai…she says if you don't answer the phone she will kill you

Luke: Caesar: I am busy tell her I'll be home in a bit

Caesar: Luke Lorelai is on her way to the hospital apparently her water broke

Luke looked up and ran out the door

Caesar: Lorelai Luke just left

Lorelai: thanks

Emily made it to the hospital and got her daughter checked in. Rory and Jess were leaving school when they saw a car pull up and recognize it from their grandparent's house

Driver: Ms. Gilmore I am here to take you and Mr. Danes to the hospital apparently your mother went into labor.

Rory and Jess headed to the hospital and when they got there they saw everyone but Luke in the waiting room. Sookie had brought Will and Matt and waited. 3 hours later Luke came out with a bundle of joy in his arms.

Luke: we would like you to meet Emilee Ann Danes

Luke looked right at Emily and smiled: thank you

Luke: Lorelai figured that since you probably broke every law in the state you deserved a metal. But she couldn't give you one so she decided to settle for naming our daughter after you. Plus you had approved of her husband and have always been there for her and us. Thank you

Emily: any time

Everyone got to meet their new addition to the family. A little while later Luke took their daughter back to the room and let Lorelai sleep. Rory went downstairs to get coffee when she saw her father Christopher standing outside. Rory noticed he didn't see her so she went to the nearest guard and told him that the police were looking for him. When Rory looked up she decided that she was going to play into his game and get him into trouble for what he did to her mother and brother.

Rory: Christopher

Chris: dad I am still your father

Rory: not anymore Luke is my father.

Chris: Rory look I am sorry

Rory: not as sorry as you're going to be

Chris looked up and saw the police cars coming so he decided to do the cowards way out and make a run for it…

Is Chris going to get away and will Rory finally have closure knowing her father is going to jail or will she have to suffer knowing he is out there. Somebody is in town to see Jess who could it be. Stayed tuned for more on It's the Beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Christopher took off running but the cops had him within 5 minutes. Chris looked back and saw his daughter was no where in sight. So Rory went inside to tell everyone the good news.

Luke: hey kiddo where did you go off too

Rory: Christopher was outside

Everyone looked at Rory

Lorelai: what

Rory: don't worry the cops picked him up and took him away

Everyone smiled and hung out for a bit. Later that night Rory and the boys went back to their grandparents to spend the weekend there while they waited for their mother to be released from the hospital. Monday morning came around and the kids went off to school and knowing that when they got home their baby sister would be home. School finally ended so Rory and Jess hopped a bus and headed back home.

Rory: ready for finals next week and our sophomore year at Chilton will be done.

Jess: yes I am. Since we weren't able to go to Europe for Christmas do you think we can take a summer one this year

Rory: maybe why don't we bring that up at dinner Friday

Jess: cool

Rory and Jess headed home after they got dropped off. When they got home they noticed a car in their drive way but didn't recognize it. They went closer to the door hearing a bunch of shouting

Inside the house: Luke I am his mother

Luke: Since when

Liz: since the day I gave birth to him

Luke: Liz according to these papers here I am legal guardian. You can't take him

Liz: I will fight this Luke

Luke: why now Liz it's been 11 years since you have seen him

Outside the house Rory looked at Jess and saw his facial expression change: Jess it will be okay mom and dad will not let you go without a fight

Jess: why is she here Rory its been the same amount of years since you saw your dad last why now

Rory: Jess maybe its time you ask her yourself

Jess: maybe your right lets go

Rory and Jess went inside the house and heard the baby crying

Rory: Dad where's mom

Luke: hey guys Rory she is up stairs trying to get Emilee down

Jess: keep it down will you, you can hear the argument from outside

Liz: hi Jess

Rory went up the stairs to find her mother rocking her baby back to sleep. So Rory sat with her mother and was listening to the conversation downstairs

Jess: hi what are you doing here?

Liz: I came back for you

Jess: don't you think it's a little too late for that

Liz not thinking Jess knew how long it's been

Liz: Jess it's been 5 years

Jess: I am not 10 I am 16 it's been 11 years. Do you know what it is like to be abandoned by your family? When you sent me here to Luke he made me feel safe. Not like when your boyfriends did. Lorelai took me in even though I am not her biological child okay. I was jealous of Matthew and Will for the longest time because they have two biological parents that love them. Hell I was even jealous of Rory because at least she had one biological parent who loved her. But when the papers came in the mail saying that Lorelai and Luke were my new adopted parents I was beyond happy. I was even happier that Lorelai's parents accepted me for who I was and they call me their grandchild. Look I don't want to live with you and there isn't anything you can do. Now if you wouldn't mind we have a brand new baby sister who needs to sleep so if you could just leave quietly and don't look back because I can't have a relationship with a parent who abandons their 5 year old and doesn't try to make contact with them through the years.

Liz looked at Jess and realized maybe it was too late to take care of him. So she decided to leave and find her place in the world. Liz left and Jess looked at Luke and headed upstairs. For the next couple days everything seemed to be normal nothing out of the ordinary was happening. So they all went and lived their lives. Friday came and everyone was heading to dinner. When they got to the Gilmore mansion Emily escorted them in and asked to hold her granddaughter. Drinks were served and dinner was ready so Emily put her granddaughter the in basinet in Richard's office and brought the baby monitor out and handed it to Lorelai.

Lorelai: thanks mom

Emily: no problem so what new with everyone. Jess Rory I hear finals are coming

Rory: yes grandma they are starting on Monday and school will be out next Friday

Jess: we are excited. Can't thank you both enough for paying for school

Richard: our pleasure your family and a member of our family

Jess: thank you that means a lot. Actually Rory and I wanted to know what you and grandma were doing this summer

Emily: I am glad you asked, we wanted to know since we didn't go anywhere for Christmas if you guys were still up to going to Europe for the summer

Lorelai: really mom you are inviting all of us to travel around Europe its going to be a full house

Richard: nonsense Lorelai we can leave the second week in June and be back the first week in august and everything would be paid for

Luke: Lorelai we could use the break and the kids need it too it hasn't been the best year for them with you being in the hospital

Lorelai: okay let me get clearance for Em and we will do it

Emily: agreed. We will leave by the 8th of June so I will call out travel agent and have them get us 9 plane tickets and set us up in the hotels. We will pick you guys up at you house okay

Lorelai: thanks mom

They all enjoyed their dinner and headed back home. Rory and Jess finished their finals and were getting ready for their vacation. Everyone was packed and ready to go when the doorbell rang. Jess got up to answer it and saw Emily and Richard at the door. Their driver picked up the entire luggage that was outside and the kids headed for the vehicle. Lorelai strapped the car seat inside the Limo and they all headed for their nice 7 week vacation. They all boarded the plane and set off for their nice romantic vacation and didn't worry about a thing. Luke decided to close the diner down for the trip and Sookie and Michal covered the inn. When the plane landed everyone was exhausted so they got into the cars that was waiting for them and headed off to their hotel. Emily and Richard rented a 6 bedroom hotel. Lorelai put Emilee down and the boys down for a nap while the rest of them relaxed on the terrace that was outside. Emily was telling Lorelai about all the stuff that they should do and Lorelai explained that there needs to be something kid friendly for the boys to enjoy. Everyone was having a good time. Meanwhile back in Stars Hollow someone came around looking for Luke.

Ms. Patty: can we help you

Woman: I am looking for Luke Danes, but his diner is closed

Ms. Patty: yes dear luke closed his diner for the entire summer

Woman: he wont make any business that way. DO you know where he is I need to speak with him it's a personal matter

Ms. Patty: I am sorry dear but Luke is out of town for the summer. He closed the dinner for 7 weeks, he and his wife and children wont be back until August.

Woman: wife and children

Ms. Patty: yes mam he has been married for about 11 years now.

Woman: how many children does he have now I didn't think he was the children type

Ms. Patty: oh he is he has two 16 year olds, an 11 year old and a 6 year old

Babette: don't forget about the 3 week old

Woman: Luke has 5 kids

Ms. Patty: yes mam

Woman: are they all his

Babette: doll Luke doesn't care if they are all his he loves those children

Ms Patty: we didn't catch your name

Anna: I am Anna Nardini I used to be Luke's first wife

Anna turned around and left only to check herself into the Dragonfly until Luke returns home. Babette and Ms. Patty looked at each other and was stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

Ms Patty and Babette were left there stunned and didn't know Luke had a wife before Lorelai. SO they decided to ask people who knew Luke before Lorelai came into town. So the summer went by quickly and Luke, Lorelai and the kids were coming home. When they got home Richard and Emily dropped them off and said they would see them for Friday night dinner. Jess and Rory said that they were going to see Lane and left the boys with Lorelai because Luke said he was going to the diner and catch up on some ordering that he needed to do. Lorelai put the boys and Emilee down for a nap when Babette came to the door.

Lorelai: hi Babette

Babette: hello doll you guys made it home

Lorelai: yes we did we had a great time. Listen I am about to put the baby down for a nap can we catch up later.

Babette: sure doll

Lorelai shut the door and went to put the baby down for a nap and took a nap herself. Meanwhile in town everyone greeted Luke at the diner. His normal customers came to the diner to get coffee and food but Luke told them that he would be open in the morning. Rory and Jess saw their father head to the diner so they decided to follow him in there but when they got close they saw a lady approach the diner as well. So they got close to the diner and heard their conversation

Luke: sorry we are closed

Anna: hi Luke

Luke looked up from his paperwork and saw the person who left him all those years ago

Luke: Anna

Anna: you look good. Heard you have a new wife and children

Luke: look I am busy can we do this later

Anna: Look I need to talk to you

Luke: No Anna I told you I didn't want to see you anymore

Rory and Jess decided to interrupt the conversation. Luke looked up when they saw the kids come in

Rory: hi dad

Luke: where is your mom

Jess: putting the boys and Em down for a nap

Luke: okay good…Rory, Jess I would like you too meet Anna Nardine

Anna: Hi nice to meet you are you friends of Lukes

Jess: kids we are Lukes kids

Anna: Luke that would mean they are what 15 16 you would have cheated on me when we were together

Jess: I am sorry who are you

Anna: Luke's first wife

Rory: you were married before mom, does mom know

Luke: yes she does

Anna: Luke how could you

Rory: we aren't Luke's biological children. Luke adopted me when I was 5

Jess: same here

Anna: so technically Luke is no relation to you

Rory: we are his 16 year old children now if you don't mind we had a long flight home and dad needs to get home to our mother

Anna: just curious what did your parents abandon you so Luke took you in or did he feel guilty that your mother didn't have a stable home for you or that both your parents regretted having you

Just then Rory ran out the door crying and Jess looked down to the floor

Luke: that's enough Anna

Anna: what

Jess: how dare you.. Rory's biological father abandoned her and put her mother in a coma. Both my biological parents abandoned me when I was a child so Luke and Lorelai adopted me when I was 5 so please get out

Luke: I agree

Anna turned around and left and Luke looked at Jess: I am sorry Jess lets got find Rory

Luke locked up and went to find Rory. They headed to the house to find a crying Rory in her mother's arms

Lorelai: what happened

Jess: Luke's ex-wife showed up and insulted Rory and I

Lorelai: what did she say

Jess: That we are not Luke's kids.. oh and how he felt sorry for us and took us in.

Luke went to Rory and pulled her from Lorelai's arms and she looked up at him with tears

Luke: Jess come here…Look both of you I do not regret adopting either of you okay. Rory not once did I feel sorry for you…well I did because who could not love you. Yes I did step in and became your adopted father only because I wanted too. Your mother never asked okay. I love you more than life its self-okay. Jess I never regret adopting you okay. I know that you are my nephew by blood but in my sense you are my son okay. I don't regret either of you. I love you both okay.

Rory and Jess nodded and asked if they could go to their rooms and unpack their stuff. They all decided to order in and have a movie night with just the family. Everything went okay for the next few days. Rory and Jess were getting ready for their first day of their junior year. They all were actually getting ready for Matthews first day of Kindergarten and couldn't be happier. As school approached Lorelai and Luke got everyone off to school and went to work. Lorelai had dropped Emilee off with her parents after she took Rory and Jess to school. Things were going great. Lorelai and Luke were happy knowing all their kids were happy.

Chilton:

Rory: oh Jess they are having parent's day

Jess: so

Rory: mom was in a coma last year remember so Grandma and Grandpa came instead

Jess: oh gotcha

Rory: we might tell them and see if they can come Friday for it

Jess: will do

Just then a guy approached Rory and Jess

Guy: hi I am Logan Huntsburger

Rory: Rory Gilmore-Danes

Logan: nice to meet you and you are

Jess: Jess Danes

Logan: brother and sister

Jess: you can say that

Logan: cool are you knew

Jess: no we came middle of last year

Logan: senior

Rory: both juniors

Logan: gotcha well I am a senior. So Rory you like it here

Jess: please tell me you're not hitting on my sister

Logan: so what if I am

Rory: good luck with that

Logan: why is that?

Rory: meet my father get his approval then approval of my mother, my brothers and both grandparents then we will talk…Jess I'll see you later

Jess: okay

Logan: she is serious

Jess: yep she is

Logan: why so protective

Jess: Luke our father is our adopted father my parent and Rory's biological father abandoned us and he takes things seriously.

Logan: gotcha okay

Jess: nice meeting you

Jess walked off and caught up with Rory

Rory: well

Jess: he likes you

Rory: seriously

Jess: yep

Rory smiled and so did Jess…

Rory: well she over there keeps staring at you

Jess looked behind him and saw the girl glance back quickly

Jess looked back at Rory and headed into class behind her. Lucky for both of them they had class with Logan and the young lady. After class Jess went up to the girl and introduced himself to her

Jess: I am Jess Danes

Hannah: I am Hannah Bennett

Jess: so I see we are in the same group with Logan and Rory

Hannah: yes we are

Jess: We should meet up and discuss what we are doing

Hannah: well why don't we ask Rory and Logan

They both went over to the two and asked where they should meet up

Logan: not my house please not mine

Hannha: my family is having a party tonight

Rory: Jess what about ours

Jess: Lets call mom and ask her

Rory stepped aside and called their mom

Lorelai: Independence Inn Lorelai speaking

Rory: hey mom

Lorelai: hey kid whats up

Rory: would you care if Jess and I bring a couple friends over tonight to do a project

Lorelai: know problem

Rory: cool Logan said he would drive us

Lorelai: Logan

Rory: yes Logan and Hannah are in the same group as Jess and I

Lorelai: okay hey if it wouldn't be trouble could you stop by and pick up Emilee from your grandparents

Rory: sure mom no problem

Lorelai: thanks hun

Rory went back to the group: mom is fine with it if it wouldn't be a problem if we stopped by our grandparents and picked up our sister

Logan: sure

Rory: Logan you do know Jess and I don't live here in Hartford

Hannah: you don't

Jess: no we live in a smaller town about 20 minutes from here in Stars Hollow

Hannah: cool. So what do your parents do

Logan: why don't we take this in the car and head to your guys place

Jess: our mom runs an inn and our dad owns a diner

Logan: really

Rory: yes our parents don't make much

Hannah: I don't mean to pry but how do you pay for school

Jess: our grandparents

Logan: cool

They stopped by Emily and Richards and picked up Emilee. They all headed to Stars Hollow when Jess told Logan to pull into the drive way they couldn't believe it

Logan: you guys live here

Rory: yep our grandparent bought the house for our parents as a wedding gift. Come on in I need to put Emilee down

Logan and Hannah walked into the house and saw how beautiful it was. They all went into the living room and started on their projects. Luke came home with the boys and saw they had company

Jess: hey dad

Luke: hey Jess Rory

Rory: dad this is Hannah and Logan we are doing a group project

Luke: okay Logan Hannah you staying for dinner

Logan: ummm I can't my parents are strict and I have to be home for dinner every night

Hannah: I should get home too my parents are throwing a party this evening but thank you

Logan: yea thank you

Luke: okay no problem another night then

Logan and Hannah left. So Rory went to help the boys with their homework.

Will: Rory guess what

Rory: what

Will: we have to do a family project. I have to write about everyone in our family

Rory: cool

Jess: cool bub

Rory: Matt how was kindergarten

Matt: fun I got to read books

Jess: he is becoming just like us Rory

Rory: I agree

Lorelai came home with a bunch of bags

Luke: where did you go

Lorelai: oh I went shopping for Matthew's birthday

Matthew looked up and smiled: really

Lorelai: yes I figured we can have an outer space party

Matthew: really mom cool

Lorelai went and put the bags away and feed Emilee and then sat down for dinner. They all ate and talked about their first day of school

Jess: so Rory has a crush

Rory glared back at Jess: so do you

Luke dropped his fork and looked at both teens

Luke: what

Jess: yea you met him Logan yea he likes Rory and she likes him

Rory: Hannah likes Jess and Jess likes her too

Luke: I let him walk out of this house

Lorelai: now honey they know that Logan has to pass the daddy, mommy, brother, and grandparent approval before he can date your daughter. Jess the rule applies to you as well

Jess looked at her: but mom

Lorelai: don't but mom me

Rory started laughing: hahaha

Lorelai: oh trust me Rory its going to be far worse then you can imagine

Rory: why

Lorelai: because we want to meet Logan before Friday Night Dinner

Rory: mom that's

Lorelai: four days away ask him to dinner Jess same for Hannah and if they pass with us then they can meet the grandparents then you can date

Jess and Rory looked at each other and decided that if they wanted to date they needed to get this over with so the next day at school Rory went to Logan

Logan: morning

Rory: so I hear you like me but you have to get approval so my parents want to meet you and they want you to come for dinner before Friday

Logan: what…

Jess: hey Hannah

Hannah: oh hi Jess

Jess: hey I like you and I thought that I got the impression you like me so my parents have this approval thing so they need to meet you and they want you to come for dinner before Friday

Hannah: what….


	6. Chapter 6

Logan: what your parents want me over for dinner

Rory: yes Logan I like you come to dinner tomorrow night and get it over with

Logan: okay deal

Rory: cool thanks dinner would be at 7 sharp don't be late

Hannah: Jess your parents want to meet me

Jess: yes they do

Hannah: they won't like me

Jess: they will love you come by tomorrow night around 7

Hannah: okay will do

Rory and Jess went to class and finished their day. They went home and told their parents that Hannah and Logan would be at dinner the next night. So the next day Rory and Jess were nervous because they wanted their parent's approval. So the next night Rory and Jess got ready and waited for them to arrive. About 6: 30 came there was a knock on the door so Jess went to answer only to find the lady from the diner at the door

Jess: can I help you

Anna: I am here to see Luke

Jess: he is busy can this wait we were about to have dinner

Anna: no it can't

Jess: hang on

Jess shut the door and went to find his parents

Lorelai: who is at the door

Jess: Anna

Lorelai looked up and so did Luke

Luke: what

Jess: she won't leave until she speaks to you

Luke: I don't want to see her

Lorelai: I am handling it

Lorelai went to the door and opened it only to find their guests appearing as well

Lorelai: Hannah Logan welcome come on in

Hannah and Logan went inside while Lorelai dealt with Anna

Lorelai: Hi you must be Anna Nardine

Anna: yes I am you must be Luke's wife

Lorelai: yes I am what can I do for you

Anna: I am here to see your husband

Lorelai: no can do you see he is preparing a family dinner so if you wouldn't mind please leave

Anna: no thanks I need to speak to Luke….How did you get him anyway your not his type

Lorelai: well he must have changed he told me all about you

Anna: oh and what did he say

Lorelai: that he loved you so much he was willing to change. He got married young and when you got pregnant you didn't want it so you got rid of it before he knew. That's why he left you. You didn't want to be a mother but he was willing to be a father

Anna: Luke isn't the fatherly type

Lorelai: I beg to differ. When I moved to town with Rory Luke was there for me and my daughter. When he found out that her father abandoned her he basically became a father figure in her life until we got married is when he decided to adopt her so she can have a father.

Anna: yea I met your daughter. What you must have had her at 16 right

Lorelai: you know what I may have made wrong choices and that was sleeping with her father but I have never regretted the outcome of it. Yes when I got pregnant with Rory I wanted more for her so I left my parent's house after a couple years met Luke married him and started a family. So if you don't mind I have a family dinner to get to and I would like it if you would leave

Lorelai shut the door and joined everyone in the kitchen and sat down for dinner

Lorelai: so Logan Hannah thank you for coming

Hannah: thank you for inviting us

Luke: so Logan are you in the same grade as Jess and Rory

Logan: no actually I am a senior graduating this year

Luke: where do you plan on going to school after graduating?

Logan: I actually got accepted into Yale and Harvard but I will be going to Yale

Luke: doing what

Logan: I want to run my own company and start some sort of business

Lorelai: well Logan that sounds really good

Logan: yea that's what I want but my father has different plans for me

Lorelai: oh

Logan: yea my father has different plans for me. But I never did listen to them

Lorelai: same here

Hannah: how did you guys meet

Lorelai: Rory and I moved here when she was 2 ½ and I met Luke around the time she turned 3 we started dating and then got married when she was 5 and been together ever since

Hannah: I don't mean to be rude I noticed that you are really young

Lorelai: yes Hannah you may have heard I had Rory when I was 16 but I don't regret the outcome

Hannah: I was admiring you for doing that not many people can do what you do.

Lorelai: well thank you

Rory: So mom and dad what do you think of Logan and Hannah

Luke: They have my approval Lorelai what about you

Lorelai: yes they have mine too…however they need to have the boys approval

Jess: Matthew and Will what do you think of Hannah and Logan

Matthew: Hannah's pretty Logan is nice

Will: please don't hurt my sister or brother they mean everything to us

Logan: I wouldn't do that to your sister

Hannah: I wouldn't either

Luke: well it looks like you have the boy's approval

Jess: now its grandma and grandpa turn

Lorelai: have fun with that. You guys can bring it up Friday at dinner

Logan: thank you

Jess: thank you mom and dad

Lorelai: well I think it's time for the boys bath so let me get them upstairs and remember that you have school tomorrow so don't stay up too late

Lorelai and Luke took the boys upstairs and got them in the bath and ready for bed. An hour later they heard the door shut and knew that Rory and Jess were heading to bed. So the next few days went by and they all went to Friday Night Dinner

Emily: welcome

Lorelai: hi mom

Richard: well hello

Jess: hi grandma and grandpa

They all sat down for dinner after drinks and were going on normal conversations so Rory decided to bring up the conversation about Logan and Hannah

Rory: hey grandma and grandpa Jess and I have something to ask you

Emily: okay

Jess: well you see mom and dad have this rule about us dating. We have to have approval from mom, dad, our brothers and then approval of you guys

Richard: well that seems reasonable

Rory: so we were wondering that one day next week Jess and I can set up a day with you guys and us to have dinner and you can meet Logan and Hannah

Emily: Logan who

Rory: Huntsburger

Emily: oh honey we have already meet Logan

Lorelai: you have

Richard: fine young man

Luke: how

Emily: functions we are really close with his parents. You have our approval Rory. Jess whats Hannah's last name

Jess: Bennett

Richard: her grandfather is a business partner of mine very sweet lady has meet her a couple times

Jess: really

Richard: yes you have our approval as well so no need for dinner right now but we will set one up later

Jess: that was easy

Dinner finished really good and they all headed back home while Matthew and Will were staying the weekend with their grandparents. Monday morning came around and Jess and Rory told Logan and Hannah that they already had the approval of their grandparents. So Jess and Rory started dating Logan and Hannah. Everything seemed to be going okay over the next few months. Rory and Jess turned 17, Will turned 12, Matthew turned 7 and Emilee turned 1. Luke and Lorelai were happy even though Anna kept bothering them. Lorelai decided that enough was enough so she went to her father and got a restraining order against her. Within hours of getting her restraining order Anna broke it by going into the diner. Jess blocking her way to get to Luke the cops came and picked her up. Luke thanked Jess and went back to work. Logan and Hannah came over weekly to have dinner and they finally had the dinner with the grandparents and they all were still going great. Rory got home one day to find a sheriff at the door

Rory: hi can I help you

Sheriff: I am looking for a Ms Lorelai Gilmore

Rory: I am Lorelai Gilmore

Sheriff: this is for you then

Rory thanked the officer and took the envelope and opened it. When she saw what was in the envelope she couldn't believe it. She decided to give the document to her mother seeing how it was for her instead. So Rory went to the INN and found her mother

Lorelai: hey sweetie

Rory: ummm this is for you

Lorelai: oh okay what is it

Rory: umm dad's appeal and he won. Its his release date

Lorelai: what

Rory handed her the document and Lorelai saw that he was being released at the end of the week

Lorelai: how

Rory: I don't know mom

Lorelai decided to tell Michal that she was heading out for lunch and she would be back. Lorelai and Rory headed to Luke's and showed him the document. Luke couldn't believe it so he decided to do everything in his power to make sure his family was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys I am going to jump a year in the middle of the story. April will not be mentioned the story. Christopher and Anna will be wrapped up in the story.**

Luke: Lorelai I will do everything in my power to keep you and the children safe okay

Lorelai: okay Luke if he shows I want to stay with my parents

Luke: anything to keep you safe I promise okay

Lorelai and the kids went back home and relaxed until Luke came home. Rory and Jess went out for the night with Logan and Hannah and said that they would be back by curfew. So Lorelai waited until Luke got home and when he did they relaxed until Rory and Jess got home. They waited and waited 30 minutes past curfew went by and they still hadn't made it home. Just as Luke went up to get the phone to call Jess there was a knock on the door. So Luke went and answered the door.

Luke: can I help you

Sherriff: Are you Mr. Danes

Luke: yes

Sherriff: I have some bad news I am afraid that your son and daughter were in a car accident tonight. They were hit by a drunk driver

Luke: are they all right

Sherriff: I am not sure I was told to make the notification. I know that they are at Hartford Memorial

Luke: Thank you

Luke turned around and found Lorelai crying

Luke: I am calling Sookie and see if she can watch the kids okay

Lorelai just nodded and waited until Sookie came. Lorelai and Luke thanked Sookie and headed to the hospital. Lorelai pulled out her cell phone and call her parents

A sleepy Emily: hello

Lorelai: mom

Emily: Lorelai do you know

Lorelai: mom Rory and Jess were hit by a drunk driver they are at Hartford Memorial

Emily: Richard wake up. Lorelai we will meet you there

Lorelai: thanks mom

Lorelai and Luke pulled into the hospital and saw Emily and Richard there

Lorelai: I'm Lorelai Danes my children are here

Nurse: I am sorry I don't have information at this time

Richard: I am Richard Gilmore I want information now

Nurse: Umm let me see….who are the patients

Richard: a Jess Danes and a Lorelai Gilmore-Danes or Rory Danes

Nurse: Jess Danes is in room 204 he suffered minor injuries. He is fine however Rory Danes is in 205 with a broken arm other than that she is fine

Richard: thank you

Lorelai: thanks daddy

Lorelai and Luke went to Jess's room to check on him while Emily and Richard checked with Rory. Then they switched. A few hours later Rory and Jess were discharged and they went home. 3 weeks after the accident they were doing better. Jess helped Rory with what she needed and picked up extra shifts to get his car fixed. He decided that he would wait and not let anyone help him. Lorelai started to get worried because Jess was shutting down and she couldn't take that.

Lorelai: Jess you have a minute

Jess: yea mom

Lorelai: Jess I need you know that it wasn't your fault okay. What happened happened okay there is nothing you can avoid what happened.

Jess: mom I thought I almost lost my sister

Lorelai: but you didn't Jess. Don't shut people out talk okay that's all I ever wanted

Jess: okay mom

Lorelai: okay I love you Jess

Jess: I love you too mom

Jess went back to work and Lorelai headed to the inn. A few days later Christopher showed up and was told if he ever stepped in the town again everyone will make sure he won't walk again. Anna knew she wouldn't have another chance with Luke so she left and moved to another town away. 6 weeks later Rory got her cast off and everything was happy. Everything was going great for the new couples. Logan was getting ready to graduate high school and Rory was a little bummed because she wouldn't see Logan the following year. With Logan graduating and heading off to college Rory went off to Washington for the summer for a writer's workshop for the school paper. The summer came and went and so did the senior year for Rory and Jess. It's the day of their graduation. Rory is valedictorian and Jess couldn't be proud. They both got accepted into Yale and couldn't be happier. Richard and Emily decided that they would pay for Yale for the both of them and couldn't be happier. Rory and Jess went off to college and Lorelai finally realized that her babies are growing up and she finally decided to let them go and enjoy their selves. William is now 13 and Matthew is 8 and Emilee is 3. Lorelai and Luke decided to focus on the three children that they have at home and get them going.

Luke: Hey Lorelai where are the boys

Lorelai: all three grandkids are staying with my parents

Luke: really

Lorelai: yes with the remodel of the diner and the grand opening of the inn my parents offered to keep the children so we can have some time to ourselves

Luke: well would you like to take the weekend and head out of town then

Lorelai: absolutely

Luke: let's get packed then

Luke and Lorelai packed and headed to Martha's Vineyard for the weekend and were happy. Lorelai decided to tell Luke that she thinks that they need to have another child

Luke: hey what are you thinking

Lorelai: I think we need to have another child

Luke: what

Lorelai: another baby

Luke: are you sure

Lorelai: I am sure

Luke: Lorelai the last time you were pregnant before Em you has three miscarriages because we were trying. Lets do it this way lets not plan for a baby and lets see when it happens it happens okay

Lorelai: I am glad you said that

Luke: why is that

Lorelai: I am pregnant

Luke: your what

Lorelai: I am pregnant

Luke: how long have you known

Lorelai: for a few days I wanted it to be special

Luke: well it is

Lorelai and Luke had a wonderful weekend. The following week at Friday Night Dinner they made the announcement that she was pregnant everyone was happy and thrilled. Over the next few months everyone was happy. Lorelai was 8 months pregnant and she went to her doctor's appointment with Luke not realizing something was wrong. Her doctor started doing an ultrasound and that's when she noticed something,

Rebecca: Lorelai

Lorelai: yea

Rebecca: I am afraid that I have bad news

Lorelai: is my baby okay…

 **Okay guys I know something tragic happened trust me hang in there it will get better in the next few chapters. Luke and Lorelai hit a rough patch. We will see if there is enough love to keep them going**


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca: Luke Lorelai we may have a problem

Lorelai: what kind of problem

Rebecca: Lorelai I am afraid the baby…

Luke: the baby what

Rebecca: she is gone

Lorelai: what

Rebecca: your baby didn't make it to term

Lorelai: are you saying that my baby is stillborn

Rebecca: yes Lorelai

Lorelai: no

Rebecca: I am so sorry

Lorelai started crying to where they had to sedate her.

Rebecca: Luke we have to start the delivery soon or Lorelai will get sick

Luke: okay start

Rebecca: okay we are giving her a dose of Pitocin and she will go through normal labor. Luke I am giving you a heads up Lorelai probably won't be the same after this.

Luke: I understand I need to make a few phone calls

Luke stepped out of the room and called Lorelai's parents

Maid: Gilmore Residence

Luke: may I speak to Emily or Richard Gilmore

Maid: may I ask whose calling

Luke: Luke their son-in-law

Maid: one minute please

Emily: hello Luke

Luke: hello Emily

Emily: everything alright

Luke: no its not. Lorelai and I are at the hospital. We went in for our normal checkup with the baby and its not good

Emily: Luke whats going on

Luke: Emily is Richard there as well

Emily: yea hang on…Richard put the phone on speaker its Luke

Richard: hello Luke

Luke: HI Richard listen the baby didn't make it.

Emily: what do you mean didn't make it

Luke: he is stillborn

Emily started crying and Richard comforted her

Richard: what hospital

Luke: Hartford Memorial, they are inducing Lorelai and having her deliver the baby

Richard: we are on our way

They hung up and Richard called and canceled his afternoon appointments and Emily canceled their dinner plans. Meanwhile Luke knew that he needed to call the kids and Sookie so he decided to call Sookie first

Sookie: hello

Luke: hey Sookie its Luke

Sookie: hey Luke is Lorelai coming in today

Luke: no she isn't. Listen Sookie I need a favor

Sookie: sure

Luke: can you pick the kids up please. We are in the hospital Lorelai and I lost the baby

Sookie: no

Luke: yea they are inducing her and it will be awhile

Sookie: sure no problem

Luke: thanks Sookie

Luke hung up and knew he needed to call Rory and Jess. Luke tried Rory and no answer so he decided to call Jess

Jess: hey dad

Luke: hey Jess…hey where is Rory

Jess: with Logan

Luke: listen can you both get to the hospital

Jess: whats going on

Luke: it's your mom. We lost the baby

Jess was quite for a minute and then spoke: what

Luke: your baby brother is stillborn they are inducing your mother and she will be delivering him. I thought that maybe you and Rory would like to be here

Jess: yea I'll go pick her up

Luke: thanks Jess

Jess: how is she?

Luke: not good they had to sedate her

Jess: okay I am heading to pick up Rory

Luke: thanks Jess

Jess and Luke hung up and Jess looked at Hannah

Hannah: whats wrong Jess

Jess: Mom lost the baby I have to find Rory

Hannah: okay they are probably at his apartment

Jess just nodded and Hannah drove him to the apartment. Jess went and knocked on the door

Logan: hey Jess

Jess: hey is Rory here

Logan: yea she is sleeping why

Jess: I need her please

Logan: okay

Jess: does mom and dad know that you two are sleeping together

Rory: no they do not. Jess what do you want

Jess: dad called he needs us at the hospital

Rory: why

Jess: Rory mom lost the baby

Rory looked at Jess: that's not funny

Jess: Rory I am serious they are at the hospital and they are inducing mom making her go through the labor. Dad thought that we wanted to be there

Logan: Rory listen to Jess get dressed we will all go

Rory, Logan, Jess and Hannah headed to the hospital and found their grandparents in the waiting room with Luke

Rory: dad please tell me this isn't happening

Luke: I am sorry kiddo

Rory started crying into Jess's arms.

Jess: can we see mom

Luke: yea she is through that door there

Jess and Rory went to the room and found their mother sleeping. So Rory went and held her hand which caused Lorelai to wake up

Lorelai: hey kiddos

Jess: hey mom

Jess could see tears in his mother's eyes. Lorelai started to have the labor pains which Jess decided to grab a hand and help his mother through this

Lorelai: I want your dad

Rory went out of the room and into the waiting room: dad mom wants you

Luke: what happened?

Rory: I think the labor is starting

Luke went into the room and after a few minutes Jess came out too. Everyone waited and 4 hours later Jonathon Richard Danes was born and gone. They handed Lorelai her son and she cried and cried. Luke went out to tell his family that their brother was born and gone

Luke: would you guys like to meet your brother/grandson before they take him

Everyone nodded and they followed into the room. They all got to hold Jonathon and they all got to grieve with each other. After a few hours Lorelai went to sleep and Luke fell asleep beside her. Emily and Richard went to Sookie's and picked up their grandchildren and took them home with them. After a couple days Luke and Lorelai went home. Lorelai didn't say anything she went up to their room and went to sleep. Luke giving her the space that they needed went to Hartford to check on his children.

Emily: hello Luke

Luke: hi

Emily: how are you guys doing?

Luke: ummm not sure yet

Emily: its okay they are fine here

Luke: Lorelai is sleeping at home wanted to make sure the children were okay

Emily: they are perfectly fine. They are sleeping at the moment and they can stay as long as you need them too

Luke: thanks Emily. I need to get home to Lorelai and see if she is alright

Emily: no problem

Luke went home and went upstairs he climbed into bed with Lorelai and let her cry into him

Lorelai: why Luke why did he die

Luke: I don't know hun

After a couple days the kids came home and Luke and Lorelai still hadn't spoken much to each other. They told Matthew and William what happened and they didn't quite fully understand the whole concept yet. One afternoon Lorelai came home early from work and realized that everything wasn't the same anymore. She went upstairs and found the nursery still intact. She knew she had asked Luke to pack everything and when she went in there and found that he hadn't done anything she was mad so she headed off to the diner

Lorelai: LUKE

Luke coming out from the kitchen saw how mad she was and didn't understand. Everyone in the diner knew that Lorelai wasn't the same anymore but they couldn't help but watch

Luke: Lorelai whats wrong

Lorelai: whats wrong I'll tell you whats wrong Luke you promised that you would clean the nursery out and you haven't

Luke: Lorelai calm down

Lorelai: don't tell me to calm down Luke. I lost a child and the one thing I asked you to take care of you didn't

Luke: don't play the pity game with me Lorelai if you haven't noticed I lost a child too. He was my son too. Now I have been tip toeing around you for the last few days taking care of the children because you have been distant so don't play that game with me

Lorelai: You didn't lose him like I lost him Luke

Luke: I was there Lorelai I may not have given birth to him but I went through everything with you so don't I am hurting as much as you okay

Lorelai: no you don't understand Luke all I asked of you is one thing

With that Lorelai ran out of the diner and Luke looked at everyone around them. Luke decided that he would go after her. When he reached home he found her in the nursery throwing things around

Luke: Lorelai stop

Lorelai: no don't tell me what to do

Luke: Lorelai stop please

Lorelai: no Luke this all has to go

Luke: not right now Lorelai you haven't fully grieved Lorelai

Lorelai: I don't want to

Lorelai went out of the room and went to their bedroom and slammed the door

Luke and Lorelai had been fighting ever since. One day the boys finally heard the argument and decided that they should call Rory

Rory: hello

Will: Rory

Rory: William whats the matter

Will: mommy and daddy fighting and Emilee crying please come

Rory: Jess and I are on our way

Jess: Rory whats wrong

Rory: mom and dad are fighting and not taking care of the boys and Emilee

Jess and Rory went home and when they walked into the house they saw that things were broken and thrown all over the place. They went upstairs and found the boys crying in their room

Rory: Will where Emilee

Will: with mommy

Rory: where mommy

Matthew: in Emilee's room

Jess went to pack the boys clothes while Rory went to Emilee's room and found Lorelai crying on the floor

Rory: mom

Lorelai: hey kid

Rory: what happened

Lorelai: Luke and I

Rory: oh yea we know Will called us

Lorelai: everything is fine go back to school

Rory: no why don't you get freshened up and I will take Em down stairs

Lorelai and Luke finally went downstairs and found all the children downstairs with their grandparents

Lorelai: whats going on

Richard: Luke Lorelai sit down

They sat down and stared at each other

Rory: mom dad listen until you guys are fine grandma and grandpa will watch the boys and Emilee

Lorelai: no we can

Jess: no you can't. We love you but the boys are scared you scared them. Until you both go through counseling and grieve you can't take care of them

Emily: Lorelai Luke we love you both but you are ignoring your other children. We lost a grandson but you lost a child. Take some time and heal. When you work out your problems the children will come home but for now they will come home with us for the time being

Luke: no they stay here

Lorelai: Luke maybe its for the best we have a lot of problems to work out'

Luke: what

Lorelai: Luke look around we trashed the house

Luke looked around and nodded

Richard: here are a few people go talk to them and we will keep the children safe

Lorelai: okay

The children said their goodbyes and Luke and Lorelai watched as they saw their children driving away with their grandparents. Luke and Lorelai just looked at each other…..


	9. Chapter 9

Luke: what do we do know

Lorelai: maybe we should go get help. Luke I mean we scared our other children. I never wanted to do that

Luke: okay why don't we find one of these and talk with them and see what they can do

Lorelai: okay

Luke went and called one of the therapist and scheduled a meeting for the following afternoon. So Lorelai and Luke went and cleaned up their house and ordered in. Neither one speaking to each other. Lorelai went upstairs and went to their room and went to bed, Luke on the other hand went to the guest bedroom and got some sleep. The next morning Luke and Lorelai got ready to go to the appointment. Luke pulled up to the office and helped Lorelai out of the truck, they walked in and checked in.

Doctor Roberts: Mr. and Mrs. Danes I am Doctor Roberts come on in

Luke and Lorelai went into the office and sat down

Doctor Roberts: I have some starter questions and then we will get to the tougher questions okay.

They both nodded

Doctor Roberts: Okay Lorelai we are going to start with you tell me about your childhood

Lorelai: what do you want to know

Doctor Roberts: Anything you want to share

Lorelai: okay well I had an okay childhood. I mean I grew up in a high society with balls and dinner parties. Went to a private school and got pregnant at 15/16. I gave birth to a daughter and moved away at 17 and then met Luke

Doctor Roberts: what is your relationship with your parents now

Lorelai: good. They wanted the best for me. I mean they wanted me to marry Rory's father but I didn't want to. When Rory was two I decided to keep in touch with my parents. We have the best relationship now. We kept in contact with them and are happy

Doctor Roberts: Luke what was your childhood like

Luke: great my mother was always in the kitchen she taught me a thing or two. My father had his own business and it was doing well. I was accepted into an Ivy League college but declined it because my mother past away 5 years earlier and my father wasn't doing well at the time. My father past 3 days after my high school graduation it was tough my sister ran away with her son and I didn't know what else to do. So I turned my dad's hardware store into a diner. Lorelai came 3 years after my dad died and I fell in love with her.

Doctor Roberts: okay tell me how you met

Lorelai: umm I don't remember

Luke: I do. It was a busy afternoon at the diner and you came in with Rory. You were in a frenzy you begging for coffee. I told you to shut up and sit down and I'll get to you when I get to you. You opened the newspaper and asked me for my birthdate so finally I gave in and when I told you, you opened up the horoscope page and wrote something down. You handed it to me and it said "you'll meet an annoying person today, giver her coffee and she will go away." I gave her coffee but she never went away. I fell in love with her and married you Lorelai

Lorelai was already in tears after listening to Luke.

Docotr Roberts: okay how many children do you guys have

Lorelai: 6

Luke: Rory, Jess, Will, Matthew, Emilee and Jon

Doctor Roberts: I understand that Jonathon died

Lorelai: that correct

Doctor Roberts: how long ago

Luke: almost a month

Roberts: okay I am going to ask the harder questions and please answer them honestly

They both nodded

Roberts: Lorelai what was it like for you to go through the labor and death of your son

Lorelai: horrible, it was nothing compared to when I had Rory, Emilee or the boys. When I was pregnant with Matthew it was difficult because he wasn't breathing when he was born. He almost died but I felt everything with Jonathon. He was alive and kicking until we went to the doctor. When they induced me I knew he was gone but I had to go through the labor and I didn't want to because I knew once I did my son wouldn't be here with us today

Roberts: Luke what was it like for you

Luke: umm a bit different. I had to see her go through that. It was like losing her all over again. When she went into the coma and I saw her pregnancy progress with Emilee but with Jonathon I lost a child and had to see her deliver him. When I held him I was angry that he was taken from us and we didn't get to spend anytime with him.

Roberts: I know it seems like nothing right now we are not going to accomplish anything in one day with will take time. I understand that you want to save your marriage well the first thing I recommend is spend time with each other and grieve. I want to meet once a week for 4 months okay. After that time we will see how things are going okay

Luke and Lorelai agreed and talked more with the doctor. Luke and Lorelai agreed that their children will continue to stay with their parents but they saw them weekly. Luke and Lorelai went through the 4 months of therapy and were doing better. Lorelai was finally ready to be a mother to her children again like she was before Jonathon died. Luke had an idea but he wanted to run it by Richard and Emily. So that day he went to pick up his children and decided he wanted to talk to Lorelai's parents that day. Luke knocked on the door and the maid answered and let him in. Luke knowing that the children were at school he decided to take the opportunity to talk with Emily and Richard

Richard: Luke how are you

Luke: better thank you both

Emily: no problem they were wonderful

Luke: good listen I wanted to run something by you both

Emily: sure

Luke: I want to do another wedding with Lorelai. I know you both weren't on the best of terms with us then and we eloped this time I would like for you both to be there.

Richard and Emily smiled at Luke and agreed. So Luke picked up Emilee and took her home. Luke had called Jess and Rory to come to Friday Night Dinner with Logan and Hannah because he has something to share with the family. So that night Luke, Lorelai and the kids went to dinner. During dinner Luke got up from the table and went to Lorelai

Lorelai: Luke what are you doing

Luke got down on one knee and looked at Lorelai

Luke: Lorelai will you remarry me

Lorelai: what….


	10. Chapter 10

Lorelai: what

Luke: will you….

Lorelai: yes

Luke smiled and so did the kids and Lorelai's parents

Emily: well congratulations

Lorelai: ummm mom would you help me plan it

Emily looked at her with tears in her eyes and she finally gets to plan her daughter's wedding

Emily: yes I would be honoured to.

Lorelai had decided to let her mother plan a wedding that she never got to plan

Lorelai: So Rory you will be my maid of honor

Rory: absoutly

Emily: when do you want to have the wedding

Lorelai: soon

Emily went and got her calendar and looked at it she decided on May 12th which was in 6 weeks

Lorelai: May 12th Luke

Luke: works for me Jess you be my best man

Jess: sure thing

They all sat around and talked and Emily told Lorelai that she would have her dress person at the house on Monday and have her come then. Rory asked for her to do it in the late afternoon that way she could come. Lorelai agreed and was happy knowing her mother was happy. Lorelai turned to her father and looked at him

Lorelai: dad

Richard: yes dear

Lorelai: will you give me away

Richard looked at her and smiled: wouldn't have it any other way my dear

Lorelai smiled and left with the family and went home. Lorelai and Luke decided that they would tell the town during the town meeting which was being held the following night.

Town Meeting:

Taylor: anything we need to add

Luke: I do

Taylor: here we go

Lorelai: pipe it Taylor

Lorelai stood up with Luke and smiled at the town

Lorelai: I want to thank each and everyone of you for being there when we lost Jonathon. I know we weren't the same but Luke and I decided to get help and we are working on our marriage and family. However, Luke and I have decided to renew our wedding vows on May 12th

Taylor: about time. Now we can plan a Stars Hollow wedding

Luke: there will be no such things

Taylor: excuse me

Lorelai: my mother is planning my wedding Taylor with no inputs from anyone

Taylor: but

Luke: no buts Taylor. Emily is planning the wedding and if anyone has a problem with it then you don't have to go. We are inviting the town but if you can't follow our request then don't come

They left the town meeting before Taylor dismissed the meeting. Luke and Lorelai went home. Over the next few days Emily had planned most of the wedding. She did call Sookie and ask her to cater the wedding even though Sookie was a bridesmaid. Emily had booked the Waterview in Monroe, Conn. Lorelai and the girls went to Emily's and looked at dresses and bridesmaid dresses. They were going through wedding dresses when Emily came across one that she thought Lorelai would like. Lorelai stepped out and they all gasped. Lorelai had a dress that was an a-line strapless ball gown style with a crystal beaded sash to go on the front. Emily then came out of the room with a tiara that she had at her wedding and she placed it on Lorelai and Lorelai looked like a princess. They found the girl's bridesmaid dresses. Lorelai and the girls went home feeling really excited. The guys went out the same day with Richard and got their tuxes. Jess, Logan and Jackson were groomsmen while Rory, Hannah and Sookie were bridesmaids. With Will walking Emily down and Matthew being the ring bear and Emilee as the flower girl. Everything was going to plan and everything was paid for. They had three weeks till the wedding so Rory decided to throw her mother a bridal shower/bachelorette party in Stars Hollow while Richard took the guys out for the night. Lorelai and Luke got a babysitter for the boys and Emilee for the night. Everyone was having a good time. However they had people watching them from the distance. The next few weeks went by and it was the day of their wedding. Lorelai woke up in her old room and placed her bathrobe on and walked downstairs. Lorelai saw that her mother had food on the table so she sat down and had breakfast with the girls. Sookie and Hannah showed up a couple hours later and were getting ready at the Gilmore mansion. Emily came in to help Lorelai when she walked in she saw that Lorelai was having trouble with her hair so Emily offered to help. Emily had decided to do it herself instead of calling her hairdresser in to help. Emily curled Lorelai's hair and placed it up with a few strands hanging down in the back and on the sides. Emily then placed the tiara on Lorelai and stared at her had her stand up. Rory and Emilee walked in and Rory gasped. Just then Sookie and Hannah walked in and they stared at Lorelai in aww. The girls finally were ready to go so Emily had escorted them to the limo our front and Lorelai stopped them and took pictures of all of them together. They all loaded into the limo and headed for the venue. After a bit they finally showed and Richard and Logan greeted them and helped them out of the limo.

Logan: Lorelai you look beautiful

Lorelai: well thank you Logan

They all walked into the resort but Lorelai waited outside with her father. When the music started playing Will and his grandmother Emily walked out then Hannah and Logan walked out then Sookie and Jackson and then finally Jess and Rory. Emilee followed behind Rory and Jess along with Matthew. When they all stood up at the front Luke looked at the doors and couldn't believe his sight when Lorelai stepped into view. Everyone who attended looked up and saw Lorelai and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Richard had escorted his daughter down the aisle. When he reached the top he stood face to face with his daughter and told her she was the best thing that ever happened to him. Lorelai looked at her father with tears and told him that she will always love him.

Preacher: who gives this bride to be married?

Richard: her mother and I, and her two daughters and three sons

Richard gave Lorelai to Luke and they took the front and held each other's hands in front of them. Lorelai had passed her bouquet off to Rory and smiled at her oldest daughter.

Preacher: dearly beloved we are gathered here today to renew the vows of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Danes and Lucas Matthew Danes as one again. These two people have been through quite and ordeal the last few years. I have had the pleasure with talking to them both and they had quite the story. Now I do believe that they have their own vows to read. Luke you start

Luke: Lorelai from the first day you walked into the diner with that beautiful daughter of yours I was amazed. When I got to know you and told you about my first marriage it didn't seem to bother you. When we started dating we took Rory in account and made sure she was happy. When she first called me dad I was happy. I couldn't believe my dreams were finally coming true. I got the family I always wanted. Specially when you told me to fight everything I had to get coustody of Jess and adopted him as our son. Without you encouraging me to do that I don't know where Jess would be today. When we lost Jonathon I thought I was losing you all over again. I said I would always be there for you and love you. So today I am vowing to you that forever and always I will love and be there for you.

Preacher: Lorelai

Lorelai: Luke when I had Rory at 16 I thought I was a disappointment to my parents but that changed quickly when I left home at 18 with Rory and found Stars Hollow I was happy. When I met you I couldn't believe it. There was somebody who took a liking not only to me but to my daughter as well. When we started dating I was scared because of Rory I didn't want her to get too attached and it not work out between us. When we eloped the first time I was happy because we were together and no one could tell us different. Then when jess came and lived with us I got another child. I was happy, then you gave me two boys after that. As our family grew my love grew for you as well. Specially after Emilee was born I was happy. But when Jonathon died I felt a part of me go with him and I didn't know how to get that back. So I blamed you. I blamed you so much I forgot how to be a mother and a wife. Then you finally showed it to me. So Luke I promise you this today I will always love you and honour you forever.

Preacher: Luke take this ring and place it on her finger and repeat after me. Lorelai, I offer this ring to you, as a symbol of our love and the vows I have spoken

Luke: Lorelai, I offer this ring to you as a symbol of our love and the vows I have spoken to you

Luke then placed the ring on Lorelai's finger

Preacher: Lorelai take this ring and place it on Luke's finger and repeat after me. Luke, I offer this ring to you as a symbol of our love and the vows I have spoken

Lorelai: Luke I offer this ring to you as a symbol of our love and the vows I have spoken

Lorelai then placed the ring on Luke's finger

Preacher: I may now pronounce you husband and wife again. Luke you may kiss your bride

Luke had kissed his wife and everyone cheered.

Preacher: ladies and gentlemen I may now give you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Danes

Lorelai and Luke held hands and walked down and everyone followed behind them. Luke and Lorelai went and had the wedding party and Lorelai's parents down for wedding pictures while everyone else went to find their table.

Next chapter is the reception


	11. Chapter 11

Luke and Lorelai made their way to the reception. Luke held her outside before they went in.

Luke: I am happy to be your husband

Lorelai: Luke I love you and that's not going to change. You are everything to me

Luke kissed her and escorted her into the reception hall. They were meet by the wedding party being waited to be introduced to the guests. Everyone was getting settled into their chairs and waited for the wedding party to come in. When everyone was seated and comfortable the D.J. was starting to announce the wedding party.

D.J.: okay ladies and gentlemen here is our wedding party. We have Emily Gilmore escorted by a Richard Gilmore and William Danes, Hannah Bennett being escorted by Logan Huntsburger. Now we have Sookie Belleville being escorted by Jackson Belleville. Now we have the maid of honour Rory Gilmore-Danes being escorted by the best man her brother Jess Danes. Now we have the ring bear and flower girl a Ms Emilee Danes and Matthew Danes. Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Danes.

Lorelai and Luke came in and greeted everyone. They made their rounds to their guest and got situated at their table. When dinner came around they were amazed how well Sookie did with the catering. In the middle of dinner they ended up hearing a glass clink and saw Emily standing up

Emily: Hi everyone I would like to thank you for coming out today and celebrating this wonderful day with all of us. As most of you know Lorelai and I have not seen eye to eye in many things. One of those things was her choice of men. When Lorelai had Rory at 16 all I wanted then was for her to marry Rory's father Christopher but that didn't happen. When Lorelai came to us and said that she was leaving with Rory and we couldn't stop her we were hurt and confused. We didn't think we would see her again. When Lorelai came to the house few months later and said that she wanted Rory to know her grandparents we set up a weekly dinner. So when Lorelai introduced us to Luke I wasn't that thrilled. I was disappointed but I came to know Luke and finally saw how happy Lorelai was with Luke. We didn't get to be there when they eloped but we got to see this one happen. When Luke came to Richard and I and asked us to marry his daughter again we were thrilled specially when Lorelai let me plan her wedding that I didn't think I would get to. But I want to say Lorelai and Luke best of luck and Luke welcome to the family.

As Emily finished Rory stood up and smiled at her parents.

Rory: most of you know me I am the daughter of these two wonderful people. I am grateful for my mother because when she found out she was pregnant with me she decided to keep me and raise me rather than giving me up. My mother has been there for me and I got to have a wonderful childhood. So mom I love you and thank you for giving me a family. What can I say for my father Luke? As far as I can remember Luke was always there for me. I remember hearing people say he wasn't a children person but when he was around me I fell in love with him. When he started dating my mom I was excited because I got to have a father who would be there for me. When Luke married my mom I was happy especially when my brothers and sister were born. I got to have a family because of you Luke I love you dad.

As Rory finished her speech Jess stood up

Jess: Hi everyone a lot of you don't realize but Luke is actually my uncle. When I was five years old I was treated badly and needed help so I found my uncle and that was right after he married Lorelai. I didn't think that he would help me out because he just started his family, but it was Lorelai who took me in and became my mother. She and Luke decided that I deserved better so they adopted me. I never to this day see Luke and Lorelai as my Aunt and Uncle I see them as my parents. Emily and Richard I wanted to thank you because you didn't judge my background you took me in as your grandchild I wanted to thank you. Mom and Dad I am happy for you and I love you both so much

A few more people said words and they got to visit for a while until the D.J. called out the first dance as husband and wife. Then all of the couples joined them on the dance floor. After a few songs it was time for the father daughter dance and Richard happily escorted his daughter to the dance floor and danced with her. Lorelai smiled with her father and listening to words her father was saying to her. Many other fathers escorted their daughters to the dance floor so Luke decided to walk up to Rory and ask her to dance. Rory followed Luke to the dance floor and danced with her father but halfway into the dance she said that he needed to dance with Emilee as well. So Rory let Luke dance with his other daughter while she went and joined Logan, Hannah and Jess at the table. As the night went on everyone was having a good time. When the night was over Luke and Lorelai said their goodbyes to their children since they were leaving for 3 weeks. William, Matthew and Emilee was staying with Emily and Richard. Everyone waved them off and saw them leave.

Lorelai: so Luke you going to tell me where we are going

Luke: you'll find out soon

Lorelai: are you sure I packed everything I will need

Luke: yes dear lets go spend three weeks alone with no children

Lorelai smiled and watched as Luke drove to the airport for their vacation. When they got their they checked in and when Lorelai heard the call over the loud system

PA: ladies and gentlemen we are now boarding flight 6578 for Ireland

Lorelai looked up at Luke and smiled at him

Luke: you told me once that Ireland is somewhere you wanted to be

Lorelai: thank you shall we

Luke: after you my dear

2 weeks went by back in Hartford in Jess's room

Hannah: Jess what are we going to do

Jess: we will figure it out I promise

Hannah: your parents are going to hate me

Jess: no they won't okay I had a part in it to

Hannah: Jess I am a third year Yale student and you're a second we haven't gotten everything figured out yet

Jess: we will work it out okay but I have to tell Rory she is my best friend

Hannah: okay let go talk to Rory and Logan

Jess and Hannah went to talk to Rory and Logan. Rory was shocked and couldn't believe what had happened.

Hannah: Rory what are your parents going to do when we tell them

Rory: Hannah: my mother was one never to judge people okay. My father was the same way. Look my mother had me at 16 and never looked back at the situation. Luke was always there as well so he won't say anything to judge you. Mom and dad get home at the end of the week we are all having dinner over their this weekend why don't you come home with us and Logan and I will support you both okay. You have my word on this.

Hannah smiled and nodded. So that Saturday came and everyone went to the house but Luke and Lorelai weren't home yet.

Jess: what time did their plane land

Rory: four hours ago

Jess: that's weird mom and dad should have been here by now where are they at

As Jess and Rory were in a deep conversation Luke and Lorelai pulled up and saw their children talking in the driveway.

Lorelai: well Luke look at our two college students

Rory turned around and saw her mother. She smiled and ran to her and hugged her

Rory: I have missed you mom

Lorelai: me to kid. Jess I have missed you as well

Jess: me too mom

Everyone went inside and got settled. Richard and Emily brought the kids by and stayed for dinner. Rory look up at Jess and nodded.

Jess: mom dad

Lorelai: what Jess

Jess: ummm Hannah and I are…..


	12. Chapter 12

Okay in this part of the story Logan and Hannah are finishing their junior year at Yale, Rory and Jess are finishing their sophomore year, William is 16, Matthew is 12, and Emilee is 7.

Jess: mom dad Hannah and I…..

Lorelai: are what Jess

Hannah: Lorelai, Luke I am pregnant

Luke looked at Jess with a shocked look

Lorelai: excuse me

Hannah: I am having a baby

Emily: what about school

Jess: listen before you guys jump to….

Emily: how are you both planning on raising this child and finishing school

Hannah: Emily let me get this out first. Jess isn't the father

Luke: what

Hannah: you see when I was at my parent's party I had one to many and I don't remember the rest. I told Jess about it and he is willing to stand beside me through the whole thing. Please don't say anything my parents don't know and I want to be able to tell them that Jess is the father please

Lorelai: oh honey we won't say anything.

Emily: I am sorry

Jess: it's okay Grandma we will love this child as our own. We want to be able to raise it and finish school like we planned.

Richard: well I have to give it to you Jess you have found a lucky one

Hannah: No I am the lucky one because I have Jess but I have all of you for support

Emily: always honey

Jess: thank you

Lorelai: Hannah how far along are you

Hannah: 12 weeks

Lorelai: well keep us updated and always listen to your doctor

Hannah and Jess nodded. They all caught up on their life and started to get ready to leave. Logan, Rory, Hannah, and Jess all left and went back to Yale, while Emily and Richard went back to Hartford. Lorelai and Luke told the kids to get ready for bed and they all retired for the night. Lorelai and Luke were in their room going over the events that just took place

Lorelai: Luke

Luke looked up and smiled

Luke: Lorelai are you happy

Lorelai: always

Luke: good so Jess and Hannah are going to be parents

Lorelai: yes they are grandpa

Luke looked and at her and groaned.

Lorelai: get ready our son is a man and not a child I am proud of him

Luke: so am I

Lorelai: just wait Rory and Logan will be right behind them with a wedding and their children

Luke: they better wait until Rory is ready I don't want him to hurt her

Lorelai: oh honey they have been together since high school I am pretty sure they will be fine. Lets get to bed and ready for another day

Meanwhile back at Yale in Jess's room

Hannah: that went well

Jess: yes it did

Hannah: so what now Jess

Jess: well lets just take it one day at a time and go from there okay. Hannah I love you and this baby

Hannah: how did you get into my life

Jess: My charm, come on stay here tonight and we can enjoy the weekend together and finish classes before the baby gets here

Hannah: jess I am scared

Jess: I know Hannah I will be here and so will my family

Hannah: how can you be so sure

Jess: at dinner didn't they say that they will always be there. They mean it babe they will be there for the both of us okay quite stressing its not good for the baby.

Hannah and Jess went off to bed. As the weeks went by the for of them finished another year of Yale. Logan was attending a family function in Europe with his family, Hannah had told her parents and they were disappointed but decided that they will support her as long as she gets her degree. Rory and Jess went home for the summer. Rory went to work at the Dragonfly and Jess went to help at the Diner. On night there was a knock on the door and it was 5 month pregant Hannah

Jess: hey Hannah

Hannah: hey can I stay here please my parents are driving me crazy

Jess: I think so come on in

Lorelai: oh hi Hannah how are you

Hannah: oh I am okay

Lorelai: that's good we are having a family movie night before Rory and Jess head back to school in the morning you want to join

Hannah: if it's not too much trouble

Luke: nonsense come join we have a spare room you can stay in

Hannah: thank you everyone was watching movies until it was really late. So Jess and Luke carried Matthew and Emilee to their room while Lorelai woke a sleepy William.

Hannah: thank you

Rory: it's no problem come on I will show you to your room

Rory showed Hannah her room and went to her room to get some sleep. That next morning Jess, Hannah and Rory went off to school. Hannah and Jess got an apartment off campus that was being paid for by her parents and Emily and Richard. Rory decided to stay on camps with Paris. Everything was good. They were all happy. Jess and Hannah were studying when there was a knock at the door and they found a crying Rory at the door.

Jess: Rory what happened

Rory: Logan and I had a fight

Jess: oh Rory come on in

Jess went and took his sister to the couch and comforted her.

Jess: what happened

Rory: the trip Logan went to Europe he was with someone else

Jess: what

Rory: I found pictures and asked him about her and he told me it was nothing. I then found the letter she sent to him telling how she had a good time and cant wait to do it again. When I asked him about it you should have seen his face he was caught in a lie. Jess I love him how am I supposed to handle this.

Jess: maybe a trip home and talk to mom

Rory: yea maybe you are right

Jess: I am always right

Rory: please don't tell Logan where I am I don't want to see him right now

Jess: no problem

Rory left a little while later and went to see her mother. Rory found her at home with Luke and she decided to talk to them both

Rory: mom

Lorelai looked at Luke and knew something was wrong by the sound of her voice and it being middle of the week

Lorelai: Rory

Rory: can I talk to you and dad

Luke: whats the matter sweetie

Rory: Logan and I aren't together anymore

Luke: what did he do

Rory: he cheated on me when he was in Europe

Lorelai: he did what

Rory: yeah but I still love him is that a bad thing. I don't want to lose him

Lorelai: oh honey I don't think that's a bad thing

Rory: how can you be so sure

Luke: Lorelai I think its time we tell her

Lorelai: what

Rory: tell me what

Lorelai: you want to know how I know if you love someone so much and that the other person made a bad mistake that the other person will still love them

Rory: yea

Lorelai: well look at your father and I we made it work after all these years

Rory: what do you mean

Lorelai: don't judge okay Luke forgave me okay

Rory: mom what

Lorelai: when I lost the baby after Matthew was born I was a wreck and lost okay. I made some mistakes and cheated on your father.

Rory: what

Luke: its true honey. Your mom came out and told me but I forgave her because I knew I loved her with everything I have. I fought as hard as she did to get to where we are now

Rory: wait I was 10 then

Lorelai: yes honey you and Jess were staying with my parents when it happened

Rory: so why mom

Lorelai: I was lost kid I didn't know what to do I was pushing your father away and I didn't like the result I made. But I told your father about it and he forgave me in time. To this day I regret that but Rory if you really love Logan and don't want to be without him then go to him and work things out okay.

Rory nodded and hugged her parents. Lorelai and Luke looked at each other and smiled. Knowing that their baby girl found the one she wanted to spend her life with.


	13. Chapter 13

After hearing the conversation with her parents Rory decided that if Logan really loved her she would try and work things out with him so she went to his apartment and found him looking out the window.

Rory: Logan

Logan: Rory where have you been

Rory: I went to see my parents

Logan: you told them

Rory: yes I did. Logan its going to be a long road if you want me to trust you again.

Logan: Rory I never meant anything to happen I am so sorry that it did.

Rory: Logan if you really love me then you have to be in this one hundred percent okay

Logan: yes I promise. So what changed your mind

Rory: my parents

Logan: what

Rory: you see my mom cheated on dad when I was 10 and look at them now they have been married for almost 15 years I think we can make this work Logan

Logan: I promise Rory

Rory and Logan kept talking for the rest of the night and decided that in time Rory can trust Logan again. It was Friday Night Dinner and everyone was meeting at the Gilmore residence. Logan, Hannah, Rory and Jess went together and met Lorelai, Luke, the boys and Emilee for dinner.

Emily: hello

Rory: hi grandma. Mom and dad not here yet

Emily: not yet

Jess: how are you and grandpa

Emily looked away at that and changed the subject. Lorelai and Luke showed up with the kids and joined for dinner. Lorelai noticed how different her parents were acting. After dinner the boys and Emilee went to the den with Logan and Hannah while everyone else stayed behind

Lorelai: okay what is going on with the two of you

Richard: I beg your pardon

Jess: what mom means what is the matter with the two of you

Emily: nothing we are fine

Rory: liar grandma we know something is wrong and until you fix it we won't be back

Emily: you can't be serious

Lorelai: I agree with Rory on this one. So if you want us back for dinner next week then fix what you have going on. Trust me we will know if you don't

Richard: well then have a good night

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other and left with everyone. Everyone went their separate ways and continued with the week. Thursday came and they haven't heard from Lorelai's parents so when Friday came they still hadn't heard anything so they decided not to do dinner. Then two more Friday's came and went and Lorelai was starting to worry so she went to her parent's house and knocked. Emily answered the door.

Emily: oh hello Lorelai

Lorelai: okay so you are alive

Emily: yes can I help you with something

Lorelai: just making sure you are alive and well where's dad

Emily: in the pool house we are currently separated.

Lorelai: mom what happened?

Emily: I don't know

Lorelai: well you heard Rory until you guys fix it yourselves we will not be here so make it fast the kids miss you guys

Emily: I will see what I can do but your father needs to put some effort into this as well

Lorelai: agreed keep me updated mom

Emily: will do Lorelai

Lorelai left and called Rory and told her what happened. Finally after another month Emily and Richard got back together and decided to renew their wedding vows. Emily had asked Lorelai and Rory to be her bridesmaids and Richard asked Luke and Jess to be his groomsmen. So they all got prepared for the following week. They all met in Hartford the morning of the wedding and got ready there. The kids were having a good time and so did Lorelai and Luke.

Luke: would you be willing to dance with me

Lorelai: absolutely

Lorelai and Luke went to dance and Logan asked Rory to dance and Jess did the same with Hannah. Everyone was so excited and were having a goodtime when Hannah started having pains in her stomach.

Hannah: Jess

Jess: what is it

Hannah: something is wrong with the baby

Jess: okay let's sit down and I'll get my mom

Jess went and found his parents: mom dad its Hannah she is having pains in her stomach

Lorelai and Luke went to Hannah and told Jess to get her to the car. Lorelai went and informed her parents and told them that they were heading to the hospital with Jess and Hannah. Luke told Rory and asked her to make sure the kids made it home and they would be there soon.

At the hospital:

Doctor: family of Hannah Barnett

Jess: we are

Doctor: okay Hannah went into preterm labor. So we gave her something to stop the labor.

Jess: Hannah is okay right

Doctor: for right now. We want to keep her in the hospital for the next couple days

Lorelai: is the baby okay

Doctor: yes the baby is healthy and perfect

Luke: can we see her

Doctor: yes she is down the hall in room 2345

Jess: thank you doctor

They all went into the room and saw Hannah sleeping. Lorelai and Luke told Jess that they were going to go home and make sure everyone got home okay. Jess said he wanted to stay at the hospital. Lorelai and Luke made sure Jess was okay and went home. Richard and Emily were at the house with everyone waiting on news

Lorelai: oh mom dad I thought you guys left

Emily: we wanted to make sure Hannah was okay

Lorelai: for now she is at the hospital they are keeping her for a few days so we have to wait and see. Jess is with her right now

Richard: Lorelai Luke you have raised a wonderful young man

Luke: thank you

Emily and Richard left and went on their vacation while everyone went on their dad to day activities. Hannah was released four days later with restrictions. Hannah was freaking out because she was placed on bed rest even though graduation was coming up. Her instructors were helping her out and finishing classes. Hannah was due the day before graduation was going to hit and graduation was in about 9 weeks. Lorelai would come over to Jess and Hannah's apartment and help her out and help decorate the nursery that they had.

Lorelai: Hannah has your mom wanted to throw you a baby shower

Hannah: ummm I haven't spoken to my mother in months. Apparently I am a disappointment in her group because I am an unwed mother and pregnant

Lorelai: oh honey why don't Rory and I throw you a baby shower

Hannah: really

Lorelai: absolutely every expected mom deserves a baby shower

Hannah: thank you

Lorelai: my pleasure

Lorelai called Rory and Rory agreed to help and suggested to call Emily and ask her if she wanted to help plan it as well.

Lorelai: hi mom

Emily: hello Lorelai

Lorelai: mom I have a question for you

Emily: what is that

Lorelai: since Hannah's mother hasn't spoken to her and she hasn't had a baby shower yet I wanted to throw one for her and I wanted to see if you and Rory would be wanting to throw it with me

Emily: really

Lorelai: yes mom as you know the baby is your great grandchild

Emily smiled through the phone: yes I will be willing to throw it with you

Lorelai: okay since Hannah is on bed rest we are throwing it at her apartment

Emily: when do you want it

Lorelai: I was thinking hopefully next weekend Saturday maybe

Emily: I will clear my schedule and we will talk more on Friday

Lorelai: okay so you know Hannah and Jess won't be there due to Hannah not being able to move

Emily: that is understandable we will see the rest of you Friday

Lorelai: by mom

Lorelai hung up with her mother and informed Hannah that they are excused from dinner on Friday. So Lorelai went home when Jess came home. Friday came and went with everything planned. Lorelai and Rory were shopping for baby gifts when they saw Christopher with his current girlfriend who looked like Luke's first wife. Lorelai looked at Rory and they decided to go a different direction. Rory kept keeping an eye out because she didn't want her "father" to see that they were there. Lorelai and Rory got everything they needed and met up with Emily. Saturday morning came and they were getting prepared for the baby shower. Emily was decorating when Lorelai looked at her.

Lorelai: mom

Emily: yes

Lorelai: I am sorry you didn't get to throw me a baby shower

Emily: well it's in the past Lorelai

Lorelai: I know it still must have hurt mom

Emily: well you can make it up to me by letting me throw my grandchildren's baby showers

Lorelai: absolutely

Emily smiled and finished planning the baby shower. Everyone started to show and having a good time. Hannah was surprised by how many people came and gave a lot of items that the baby would need.

Meanwhile back in Stars Hollow

Logan went to the house because he was on a mission to find Luke

Luke: hey Logan

Logan: hey Luke I have a question for you

Luke: whats up

Logan: Luke I know you love Rory and I am thankful she has a father who loves her. I wanted to ask you because you are her father I want to marry your daughter

Luke looked at Logan with a shocked face: you what

Logan: I am asking you for your daughter's hand in marriage

Luke: Logan I want you to promise me that you will take care of my daughter and promise me that you will wait until she gradates college before you get married

Logan: yes sir I will

Lke: you have my permission but you might want to ask her mother as well because that is her baby

Logan: I already planned on it

Luke: you have my permission Logan

Logan: thank you

Logan left and found Lorelai coming home after the baby shower

Logan: evening Lorelai

Lorelai; well hello Logan

Logan: I wanted to talk to you

Lorelai: okay Rory should be here soon

Logan: actually can we go for a walk

Lorelai: sure

Lorelai and Logan went for a walk and Logan looked at Lorelai

Logan: Lorelai I respect you because you decided to be a single mother at 16. You decided to give Rory life and let her date me when she was 16. I love your daughter and I want to ask her to marry me. So with your permission I want to do that

Lorelai; oh Logan promise me that she will graduate college first

Logan smiled: that's what's what Luke said

Lorelai: you did ask her father

Logan: yes mam and he said to ask you

Lorelai: yes Logan you have my permission

Logan: thank you

Lorelai and Logan went back to the house and had dinner when Rory showed up.


	14. Chapter 14

Logan walked to his car that night with Rory knowing that he was proposing to her soon. He knew that he was happy having Rory to come home to. So it all was going great and everything was going to plan. Graduation was in about a month and Rory decided to through Logan and Hannah a graduation party. They were all getting ready for another Friday Night Dinner at the Gilmore residence when Logan's phone rang.

Logan: hello….what are you calling me for I told you to drop it I don't care.

Rory walked into the last part of the conversation

Logan: yea…I know what happened to it and I am sorry but there isn't anything I can do right now. Tell her I love her too and I will see her this weekend.

Rory: Logan who was that

Logan: Honour

Rory: please tell me you didn't

Logan: what Rory Honour is my sister

Rory: your sister

Logan: yes Honour just had a baby and I haven't seen her yet so that was Josh giving me a bunch of crap because Honour and I are so close

Rory: oh okay

Logan: come on we have a dinner to get to. Is Hannah and Jess coming to this one

Rory: I think so I think Hannah's doctor is allowing her to do this dinner with some restrictions

Logan: well that's good. How is Jess doing

Rory: he is getting nervous because the baby will be here in about a month and he is going to be a father

Logan: pretty close

Rory: well I remember when Jess came to live with us when he was 5. He was abused and broken I didn't think any person should be that way. So when Jess got adopted by my parents I had someone who can relate to me because he likes to read like I do. So when Hannah said she was pregnant I freaked. I thought I was losing my brother because its always been him and I through everything. Mom even celebrated our birthdays together. It took Jess a lot longer to feel welcomed but when he did he always looked out for me. When someone would pick on me he was always there through high school I think that's what made us close is because he saw me as his sister and wouldn't let anyone hurt me

Logan: well Rory I am glad that he is always there for you

Rory: me to…shall we head to dinner

Logan agreed and walked her out to the car and drove to the Gilmore residence. Everyone was there and having a good time with dinner.

Logan: before everyone one leaves I have something to say

Logan went and stood in front of Rory

Jess: is he thinking what I think he is doing

Hannah: I think so

Logan: Rory from the first time you walked into Chilton my senior year I knew I fallen for you. Especially when Jess told me that I had to get approval from your father, mother, brothers and grandparents, I was terrified. I didn't know if they were going to like me. I am thankful that your mother had you when she did because I got to meet you and fall in love with you. I know we have had problems before we have worked through them I love you more and more each day. Rory there isn't a day goes by that I wake up and can't picture you there with me. I love you. I went to your mom and dad and asked them for their permission to marry you. Now if you want I want to make that dream come true and have you at my side every day. I love you Rory so will you do the honor and become my wife…..

Logan was down on one knee and showed Rory the ring and everyone in the room was shocked.

Rory: yes

Logan: really

Rory: yes Logan

Logan got up and kissed her and placed the ring on her finger. Every female was crying. Just then Emilee looked over at Hannah

Emilee: Hannah I think you peed your pants

Jess: Em that wasn't very nice

Emilee pointed: look see

Jess looked at Hannah and reazlied that her water just broke

Hannah: I think its time for the baby

Jess started to freak out until Rory went up to him and slapped him in the face

Rory: feel better now

Jess: thanks don't do that again

Rory smiled at him: your welcome lets get her to the car

Hannah: awwwwwwwwwww it hurts

Lorelai: I know sweetie hang in there

Jess helped Hannah to the car and took her to the hospital. Lorelai was sitting in the back seat coaching Hannah

Lorelai: Jess your eyes better be on that road and not looking back here

Jess: yes mom

They reached the hospital and Lorelai instructed Jess to go check in while she helped with Hannah. As soon as Lorelai and Hannah made it to the door they nurses brought the wheel chair for her and wheeled her off to the delivery room. Jess followed her in there while Lorelai volunteered to do the paperwork. Everyone showed up a few minutes later and were waiting. About 5 hours later Jess comes out with a baby boy in his arms

Jess: Mom dad would you like to meet your grandson

Luke looked up and saw Jess coming out of the room

Everyone followed jess and piled in the room

Emily: Hannah Jess he is beautiful

Rory: what did you guys name him

Hannah: Richard Lucas Danes

Richard and Luke looked at the young couple

Hannah: Luke you have been a wonderful father to Jess even though he isn't yours by birth. But you took him in and raised him to be the man he is today. You have been a wonderful father figure in my life over the last few months and I couldn't ask for anything different. Richard you have known my grandfather ever since I was little I looked at you like another grandfather. But you have shown Jess what it means to become a man in the world. You accepted him for who he is and with open arms you told him he was your grandson. So I wanted to thank both of you so much

Luke went and kissed Hannah on the head and hugged Jess and Richard did the same. Everyone stayed for a while and let Hannah get some sleep. They said they would be back tomorrow after everyone got some rest. Hannah and Jess were happy, even though their baby came three weeks early they couldn't be happier. Hannah was released a few days later and was finishing up her finals. Luck for her Emily and Lorelai stepped in to make sure the young couple finished their year and made sure Hannah was graduating. It was the week before graduation and everyone was gathered at the Gilmore home for the graduation party that was being held in honor of Hannah and Logan. Everyone was there celebrating, Hannah told Jess she needed to put the baby down for a nap and went upstairs. Hannah came back down to hear all the commotion that was going on.

Back at the party

Luke: Emily you did a great job with the party

Emily: why thank you Luke it seems proper to do it since I am pretty sure that Hannah will be part of this family soon

Jess: grandma

Emily: well

Jess: not now please

Richard: well I want to congratulate Hannah

Jess: she went to put the baby down

Richard: Jess I have been proud to call you my grandson

Christopher: you only have a granddaughter and that's my daughter

Everyone turned around and saw Chris standing behind them all

Lorelai: C..Chris what are you doing here

Chris: well I came to….

Next thing we see is a punch to Chris's face. All anyone sees in Chris on the floor and Rory standing over her "father"


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone looked up and saw Rory standing over her father

Chris: what the hell

Rory: you have no right to be here

Chris: I came to see my daughter

Rory: what daughter you don't have one

Chris: you are my daughter

Rory: no I am Luke's daughter ever since I was 7 legally I changed my name to his

Chris: Emily Richard you're okay with this

Emily: Christopher Lorelai and Rory don't need you they are perfectly fine with Luke for the last 16 years

Chris: well it seems she can hold a relationship

Lorelai: okay Chris I have had it with you. First you put me and my son in the hospital causing me to almost lose my unborn child at the time. I don't know how you got out but I'll tell you this you come near me and my family again it will be the last thing you do

Chris started walking closer to Lorelai when Luke Richard Jess and Logan got in front of her and pushed her out of the way

Chris: who do you think you are

Logan: sir why don't you leave you are bother a very special day

Chris: you can't tell me what to do

Logan: as Rory's future husband I can't because you see she will be my wife and he will be my father-in-law and him my brother-in-law and Richard will be another grandparent to me so yes I can tell you what to do

Chris: you're not good enough for my daughter

Luke: I have had it she is my daughter

Chris: says you

Rory: no says the judge who gave Luke the official papers to adopt me when I was younger

Chris: I never signed my rights away

Lorelai: you didn't have to I had them terminated

Chris: you what

Lorelai: when you became a major disappointment in my daughters life and Luke cheered her up like any normal father would do rory asked if he would adopt her and be her father so he agreed and Dad made it happen

Chris: so

Rory: so it would mean you are not welcome here in this house and in Stars Hollow so I would ask you to leave and we can celebrate

Just then Richard (the baby) started crying and Chris looked up and saw Hannah coming down with the baby

Chris: wait I know you

Hannah started to shake and went blank

Hannah: Jess could you go get your son please

Jess went to get his son and Hannah turned to Christopher and memories started coming back to her. So she went and slapped his and he went to the floor.

Lorelai: Hannah are you okay

Hannah: Rory this is your biological father

Rory: yeah why

Hannah: I am so sorry

Rory: Hannah whats going on

Hannah: you remember when I told you about the party my family had he was there

Luke: are you telling me Christopher here is

Hannah: yes

Rory went and ran out of the room and was crying outside. Meanwhile Richard went and called 911 and told them to hurry. When the cops got there they arrested him for sexual assult

Chris: you have no proof

Just then Chris saw the baby jess was holding and realized he maybe done for it this time

Jess: what's going on mom did he hit you

Lorelai: ummm no honey Hannah why don't you and Jess go talk okay. I am going to find Rory

Emily: jess why don't I take Richard and you both go out to the terrace okay

Jess just nodded and followed Hannah outside. 

Jess: Hannah what's going on

Hannah: jess you want to know who is Richie's father was

Jess: I am his father

Hannah: Jess I know that but Rory's biological father was at the party that night

Jess: are you telling me that Christopher is Richie's father

Hannah: biologically but on paper you are Jess

Jess: is that why he was cuffed and taken away

Hannah: your grandfather called them they may have to take DNA from Richie to prove he is the father and he may get years for it

Jess: well he deserves it. Hannah I have to check on Rory please

Hannah: I understand and please tell her I am sorry

Jess: I will

Jess went to find Rory and when he found her and Lorelai talking outside he felt this pain in his stomach of heartbreak

Rory: mommy how can he do that she is family how why

Lorelai: oh honey I don't know

Rory: she may hate me because he is my biological father

Jess: Rory she doesn't hate you she thinks you're mad at her

Rory looked up at Jess and gave him a weak smile: oh Jess

Jess ran to her and hugged her Lorelai knew that they have a special bond like twins do so she left them alone. Lorelai went and checked on Hannah and apologized to her over and over again

Hannah: oh Lorelai I am so sorry if I would have known he was Rory's father I would have said something sooner

Lorelai: honey it is not your fault okay

Hannah: is Rory okay

Rory: I will be. Hannah I am so sorry that he did that to you. I want you to know that I love you as a sister okay. I don't think anything less of you okay. I still think of Richie as my nephew and nothing less okay

Hannah: oh Rory thank you. Jess you okay

Jess: absolutely okay I will always be here for you. Richie is my son and no one will say anything different

Hannah smiled and thanked everyone

Emily: Okay why don't we call it a night okay and we will see you at gradation next week

Logan: yes mam night Rory you coming

Hannah: thank you for the party Emily

Emily: sure thing honey you are family

Everyone said their goodbyes and they went home. Everyone decided since they didn't have anything planned for the weekend that they were going to Stars Hollow for the festival that was happening on Saturday so when they all got home Lorelai noticed a woman on her front porch having an argument with Kirk

Kirk: lady you cannot be here

Anna: it's Anna and yes I have every right I know the owner

Kirk: I am friends with the owners and they haven't had the best time with new people coming into their lives and destroying it so please leave before they get home

Anna: no I am waiting for Luke

Lorelai: hey Kirk...

Kirk: oh hi Lorelai I tried to make her leave

Lorelai: well thank you Kirk we can take it from here okay

Kirk: you sure

Lorelai: yes Luke will be home any minute with the boys okay

Kirk: okay night Lorelai night Rory Jess

Jess: night Kirk. Hannah why don't you take Richie and put him on our room

Anna: so Lorelai where is that husband of yours

Lorelai: see that's my business as his wife he has every right to where he wants to be

Anna: oh does that mean in my bed then

Lorelai holding back her anger smiles politely

Lorelai: now Anna the only bed Luke is in at night is mine so before you say something that you will regret saying you might want to leave

Logan pulled in with the boys and Emilee and Luke saw who was on his porch

Luke: Will Matthew Emilee get ready for bed please we will be in the house in a bit. Rory Logan why don't you head in too

Logan: Luke if it okay with you I think we like to join you out here until she is gone

Lorelai nodded and waited for more words from Anna to hit her but Rory beat her to the punch

Rory: I don't know who you think you are but I swear what is up with you people tonight. I mean first my father shows up and tries to ruin the relationship with my parents and then you show up and trashing my mother and father. I don't care who you are but my father married you once but you took the child he wanted away from him and got rid of it so he moved on from you and he met my mother married her and had a family with her. So you know what he is a great man who married a wonderful mother to his children so please leave before we make you leave

Anna: you can not talk to me like that I don't care who you are but I came here to talk to Luke

Rory got in her face and told her to leave and before Rory knew it Anna slapped her so hard she feel to the ground. Lorelai lost it at that point and hit Anna

Lorelai: you ever lay a hand on my daughter again and I will make sure that's the last thing you do. So if I were you I would walk away while you can still walk or I will let the girl go and you won't be walking. Trust me she knocked her father to the ground not too long ago and trust me she will do it to you as well.

Lke: I would listen to her Anna I loved you back then but when you decided to kill our child I couldn't look at you. But when Lorelai came into my life and rory did too I knew I found what I was looking for so please leave so I can get on with my life. And if you ever come back and touch any of my children it will be the last thing you do.

Anna looked at everyone and knew she was done for so she walked away and saw the townspeople watching her leave and made sure that the power family was okay and everyone went home.

Lorelai: rory are you okay

Rory: I will be that's dad

Luke: come on honey and get something on that so it wont bruise

Lorelai smiled at him and helped Logan get her up and went into the house. As they were doing that Anna looked back and realized that she will get her revenge. Anna's phone went off and she saw an unknown number

Anna: hello

Chris: hey I am in jail

Anna: why

Chris: Rory hit me and they sent me away because I am the father of Jess's girlfriends baby

Anna: oh we will get you out I will visit in the morning

So Anna left and went home and planned on her revenge against the family that ruined her and Chris's life.


	16. Chapter 16

So it's been weeks since the whole Chris and Anna situation. Logan and Hannah were getting ready for their graduation in less than 2 days. Rory and Jess finished their finals and were helping Logan and Hannah get ready to graduate. Logan was opening his own company that he would produce his own multimedia company. Hannah graduated and got accepted into a med program to become a peds doctor. Hannah got into the program in New York and would be commuting there until Jess graduated. However Logan got a job offer in California for now until his company is up and running Rory was disappointed but understood. The next couple days went by and it was graduation time and everyone was getting ready.

Rory: Logan lets gets married before you leave

Logan: Rory I would love that more than anything but I made a promise to your mother and father that we would wait until you gradated college before we would get married.

Rory: I get it Logan I am going to miss you

Logan: its only for a little while until my business is running in New York okay and don't worry Rory when you graduate you will have a wonderful job at a newspaper company.

Rory: I know Logan I know

Logan: let's get finished because we have to be there shortly

Rory: yeah

Logan and Rory finished getting ready and headed to Yale. Hannah and Jess showed up a little after Logan and Rory did. Jess took Richie and went to sit with his family and watched Hannah and Logan graduate. As Hannah walked across the stage jess smiled knowing that she was the one and was going to miss her when she would be in New York in medical school. But Jess knew it would be the best and would keep their son until she can join them at home. As Logan graduated Rory was happy knowing that he did it and they would be happy once his company was up and running. Everyone cheered for them and greeted them when they were done. They all took graduation pictures and went out to celebrate. Everyone was so happy and enjoying the summer because they knew come August everyone was going their separate ways. Everyone was having dinner at the Gilmore house. As dinner finished the kids went down to the den while everyone was upstairs enjoying the adult company.

Emily: Lorelai can you take a weekend off

Lorelai: yea I think so why

Emily: well I was wondering if you Rory and Hannah would like to go to a spa weekend getaway with me

Lorelai: I would love to girls

Rory: I am in Hannah

Hannah looked at Jess and he nodded

Hannah: I am in

Richard well then we men should do something this weekend as well

Luke: I have the kids

Lorelai: Luke Emilee can stay with Sookie Matthew is going to camp tomorrow and Will is leaving tomorrow for his soccer camp as well.

Jess: what about Richie

Hannah: what about my parents they have come around and I am sure they would love to spend time with their grandson

Jess: only if you are sure

Hannah: yes Jess I am sure I will give them a call and ask them

Richard: then it is settled then

Emily: girls I will pick you up at 8 am in the morning and we will head to the spa

Lorelai: sounds like a plan mom

Everyone said goodnight and Hannah called her mom and asked if they wouldn't mind keeping Richie for the weekend. The next morning the girls left for their weekend getaway and the guys did too. Everyone was having a great time and enjoying themselves.

Emily: Lorelai I have a question for you

Lorelai: okay mom shoot

Emily: are you and Luke deciding on having anymore kids

Lorelai looked at her mother with a blank face: why

Emily: well your father and I was updating our will and we wanted to know if you were having more kids

Lorelai: no mom we aren't

Rory: no

Lorelai shook her head: no after John died it was too much for us to handle. I have had three miscarriages since so Luke and I talked and we decided that Emilee is our last child

Emily: when did you have the miscarriages?

Lorelai: umm 6 months after John died I was 6 weeks when we lost that one. Umm then a year later and about 4 months ago

Rory: you never said anything

Lorelai: well Luke and I didn't want to get anyone's hope up so we decided not to tell anyone, I am sorry for not saying anything

Emily: I am so sorry Lorelai

Lorelai: I am okay mom

They all dropped the subject and went out to eat dinner.

The Guys:

The guys went on a fishing trip in the middle of the woods

Richard: Luke so Emily and I were talking to our lawyer about updating our will and he asked if you guys were planning on having any more children

Luke looked up and so did the boys: Umm Richard Lorelai and I talked and we decided that Emilee is going to be our last child

Jess: why

Luke: your mom has had three miscarriages in the past year and a half

Richard: what

Luke: yea the most recent was about 4 months ago

Jess: but you guys didn't say anything

Luke: we didn't want to get anyone's hopes up

Richard: is Lorelai okay

Luke: yes we are taking it day by day and we are going to focus on the kids at home and the grandkid(s).

Richard: you will let us know if you both need anything

Luke: yes we will

They all changed the subject and decided to cook dinner over the fire outside their cabin. The weekend went by and everyone came home. Matthew and Will were still away at their camp when Jess decided to do something out of the blue. Jess and Hannah were out to dinner one night when Jess decided to pop the question

Jess: Hannah I love you and I grown to love you more each day as I see you with our son. I know that in 6 weeks you will be leaving for your intership at the hospital in New York. I want you to know that Rich and I will be here waiting for you when you come home. So Hannah I want you to know that you are it for me and I want to marry you.

Jess got up and went to her side of the table and got down on one knee.

Hannah: Jess what are you doing

Jess opened the box and showed her a 3 caret cut diamond ring with a gold band: Hannah will you marry me

Hannah with tears in her eyes: Yes I will marry you

Jess smiled and put the ring on her finger, everyone in the restaurant was clapping for them and Hannah looked up and blushed.

Hannah: would your parents mined keeping Richie for the evening

Jess: no mom already knew I was doing this so she already said she wouldn't say anything and that Richie can stay with her and dad for the night

Jess and Hannah went home and enjoyed their night together. The next morning they went to the Danes household to find their grandparents their as well for breakfast

Lorelai: well looks who made it for breakfast

Jess: well dad does make the best pancakes ever

Luke smiled at him and told them to grab a seat at the table

Hannah: Jess and I have some news we would like to share with everyone

Everyone looked up and waited for them to speak

Emily: is one of you going to tell us

Jess: Hannah and I are getting married

Everyone smiled and congratulated them on their news. Just as they started breakfast there was a knock on the door.

Luke: I'll get it

Luke opened the door and saw a sherriff at the door

Luke: can I help you

Sheriff: I am looking for a Hannah Bennett

Luke: one moment

Luke went to the kitchen and told Hannah there was a sheriff at the door for her. So Hannah and Jess went to the door

Hannah: I am Hannah Bennett

The Sheriff handed her papers

Sheriff: you have been served

Hannah: served what

Sheriff: I don't know I was instructed to give you these papers

The sheriff left and Hannah opened the envelope and was starting to collapse when Jess caught her

Jess: Hannah what's the matter

Hannah: they are custody papers for Richie

Jess: what

Hannah handed him the papers and Jess dropped them. When Jess looked up he saw his mother at the door

Lorelai: what's going on

Jess: Chris is filing for sole custody of Richie

Lorelai: what

Jess handed his mother the papers and directed Hannah inside the house.

Richard: what's going on

Lorelai: Chris is fighting for sole custody of Richie

Emily: he can't

Hannah: well apparently he can because he did we have to go to court next week.

Richard: well I will get the lawyer together and we will fight this and win okay. Not to worry

Rory: isn't he in jail though

Everyone looked and saw that Rory had a good point

Richard: well I am going to figure this out so give me a bit I am going to make some phone calls.

Okay everyone. Chris and Anna will be in the next chapter and it will be the last of them I promise so stay tuned for more.


	17. Chapter 17

The following morning there was a knock on the Danes door

Lorelai: hello

Lady: hi I am Karen with social services I am here to remove Richie Danes from his parents coustody until the court proceedings are taken care of

Lorelai: what

Karen: yes mam is the child here

Lorelai: yes come on in please let me tell his parents before you take him

Karen: sure

Lorelai let Karen into the house and went into the dining room where everyone is seated

Lorelai: Hannah Jess Luke follow me please

They all went and followed Lorelai to the living room

Jess: hello

Karen: hello I assume you are Jess

Jess: yes and you are

Lorelai: Hannah Jess this is Karen from social services she has to take Richie until the court proceeding is over

Hannah: what why

Karen: it is to make sure that neither one of you will flee with Richie. Once the judge makes his decision he will go to that parent

Hannah: no he is my baby

Jess: dad do something

Luke: Jess we will get this all worked out okay lets not make a scene and by giving him to her it shows good faith in her reccomandation to the judge.

Hannah: so how does this work

Karen: well I will be interviewing each family member throughout the week and conduct a through investigation of each house the child would live in. So this week I will be examining interviews with a Lorelai and Luke Danes, a Rory Hayden…

Lorelai: Danes

Karen: exsuce me

Lorelai: its Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes not Hayden

Karen: oh I was informed she had her fathers last name

Luke: she does my last name

Karen: okay I will make a note of that…anyway also a Richard and Emily Gilmore along with Hannah and Jess. Then I will be interviewing a Christopher and Anna Hayden

Luke: I am sorry Anna Hayden

Karen: yes it seems that Chris and Anna are married

Luke: unbealiveable. Okay when do you want to start the process

Karen: it will be later this week but in the meantime I need you to say goodbye to your son and I will be leaving with him

Hannah and Jess started to cry and went to the kitchen to retrieve their son from Logan and Rory

Rory: whats going on

Jess: They have to take Richie into social services until the court case it closed

Rory: no

Hannah: yes

Logan: I am so sorry

Hannah: I am going to go get his diaper bag ready Jess and I will say goodbye to him

Hannah went upstairs and put together the diaper bag and went down stairs everyone said goodbye to Richie and as Hannah looked back Richie was screaming in the ladies arms and she just broke down crying. Jess helped her upstairs and Hannah cried herself to sleep

Lorelai: babe I am calling my parents

Luke: good idea

Lorelai dialled her parents and told them what happened. Richard and Emily made it to the Danes household within the hour and comforted their grandchildren in this tragic time. Hannah came down stairs and listened to what Richard found out

Richard: okay so it seems that Chris made bail and the court case is set for Friday next week for the custody battle. Hannah if you want to press charges for rape then we need to do it soon

Hannah: won't they say that I filed those charges because of the court case now

Richard: yes they may do that but it will also show that he has another charge pinned against him because of this. It is your choice though

Hannah: yea lets do it

Richard: okay now I have obtained a lawyer for you and Jess with this custody battle

Jess: thanks Grandpa

Richard: its no problem

Rory: when did Anna and Chris get married

Emily: it seems that they did that last week so they can show they have a stable environment to raise Richie

Rory: he is only doing this because I took dads last name

Richard: then say that Rory when they talk to you

Rory: okay

They all talked for a bit more and the following days Karen came back to the house.

Karen: hello

Lorelai: hello who are you hear for

Karen: actually for you and Luke

Lorelai: ummm okay well Luke is at the diner but I can call him to see if he can get away for a bit

Karen: if he can

Lorelai: give me a minute

Lorelai went and grabbed her cell and called the diner

Luke: Luke's

Lorelai: hey babe listen Karen is here and is needing to speak to the both of us can you get away for a bit

Luke: yea I'll be there in 10

Lorelai: thanks

Luke left the diner and showed up at the house and sat with Lorelai in the living room

Karen: okay tell me about Jess

Lorelai: what do you want to know

Karen: how was his childhood growing up

Luke: well not that great. You see Jess is actually my newphew but Lorelai and I adopted him when he was 5 because he was being abused as a child

Karen: so Jess is not your son

Lorelai: he has been my son since he was 5. Not even 5 months after we got married Jess was adopted by Luke and I. I saw a child in need of a family. He is the same age as my daughter so when Luke and I talked about it we both agreed that we would adopt Jess and he would become part of the family.

Karen: how was his life like after that

Luke: hard because he didn't open up to anyone but Rory. They have the twin connection he always looked after her specially when people were rude to her so he has become a man in a short time

Karen: okay tell me about Hannah

Lorelai: an amazing mother and daughter-in-law

Karen: jess and Hannah are married

Lorelai: not yet but they got engaged a few days ago before Richie left

Karen: okay

Lorelai: Jess and Hannah have been together since High School. They both met at Chition and went to Yale together. Hannah just graduated from Yale and is going to be a doctor.

Karen: yes I see that

Lorelai: when Hannah told us she was pregnant but Jess wasn't the father we were disappointed because we thought that she cheated on Jess. But when she told us that she was at one of her parent's parties and she was having a couple drinks she didn't remember much. She then found out she was pregnant

Karen: how did she know it wasn't Jess's

Lorelai: because Jess and her hadn't slept together at that point

Karen: I see

Luke: when Jess said he was the baby's father we were confused. He said he loved Hannah with everything he has and he didn't care where this baby came from he was the baby's father. I was so proud because he stepped up and became a man to raise someone else's child that wasn't his.

Karen: I see okay well I have what I need from you I will be talking with the rest of the family.

Karen left and over the next few days she conducted her result and has her recommendation for the judge. The following week went by fast and everyone was in the courtroom. Anna and Chris on one side while Jess and Hannah on the other.

Judge: We are here to find simple arrangements for a Richie Danes. We have Hannah Bennett and Jess Danes vs Christopher and Anna Hayden. I do have a few people who would like to say something about each person so I would ask a Lorelai Leigh Danes to stand please

Rory stood up and was shaking because she was nervous: Hi I am Rory Danes short for Lorelai. Growing up my parents did everything they could for our family and that was adopting Jess into our family. Jess was always there for me growing up we became like twins. Our birthdays are close together and we would celebrate them together. Jess and I studied together and got into the best private school together. When Logan and Hannah took and interest in me and Jess we became protective of one another. I met Hannah our junior year of High School. You see my parents have this rule that any person who wants to date us has to pass the mother, father, sibling and grandparent test. Hannah and Logan passed with flying colours. Yes Richie is technically my half-brother but I don't see him as that I see him as my nephew who has these amazing parents. Christopher was never in my life growing up so I had asked Luke to adopt me so I did have a father who was there for me like he was there for Jess. So in my opinion I don't think that Anna or Christopher is good enough to be parents because yes Anna was married to my adopted father but terminated her pregnancy because she didn't want to be a parent who is to say she will treat Richie with the love he needs. As for Christopher he is not anywhere close to become a parent. He abandoned his only daughter when she was 5 years old and showed back up when I was 16. And at that time he put not only my brother Jess but also my mother in the hospital. My mother was thrown against the wall so hard she cracked her head open and was placed into a coma for 7 months. Christopher almost killed my mother and not to mention at the time my unborn sister. He doesn't deserve to be a parent to any child at all. So please let Richie come home to the family who has been there for the last 5 months. Thank you

Judge: thank you Rory

Rory looked over and saw tears in Hannah and Jess's eyes and then she looked over to Chris and saw how furious he was

Judge: I would like to call Chris to stand and speak

Chris: thank you. When Rory was born I was happy I was a father but Lorelai never let me near her. She basically took her away from me and would not let me see her. When Lorelai ran away she didn't even let me know where Rory was it was like she didn't want me to be a father. I didn't even know Rory had taken someone else's last name until recently. I was never a father to her but I believe I can be a good father to Richie. I got married and I bought a house so I have a stable home for him to live in so I believe he would be better off living with me then some party college students.

Judge: thank you now I would like to hear from Jess Danes

Jess stood up and smiled: thank you. As Rory mentioned I was adopted when I was 5 years old. I came from a family who abused me and I went to my Uncle Luke at the time and asked for help. I was then taken from the home from my parents and Lorelai and Luke fought everything they had to get me back. It wasn't until my sister at 5 years old said that she loved me so much and she didn't think anyone should have to go through what I did and I was granted into Lorelai's and Luke's custody. It did take me awhile to be at home but when I did I couldn't ask for anything more. I became a protective brother to Rory and my other siblings. When I met Hannah I knew she was the one for me. We started our relationship in High School and continued it in college. When Hannah told me she was preganant I was dissapointneted because I thought that she cheated on me. But when she told me what happened I couldn't help but be there for her. I got to see her go through everything in the pregnancy and I fell in love with her more and more. When my son was born I was so excited because I finally understood what it meant to have a family and love someone as much as my parents love me. I mother and father had shown me what it means to become a family. I got to see them go through hard times when my brother past away but they overcame them and it proves that seeing them as a strong power married couple I believe I will make a great father and husband if you let Richie back into our home

Judge: thank you Jess now I will hear from Hannah and then I will hear from the caseworker Karen

Hannah: thank you. Growing up I was always the center of attention I am an only child. I was raised in the rich community but it wasn't the life style for me. Yes my parents paid for my private education and my college education. But I wanted more in life, when I met Jess I knew I finally found what I was looking for. He didn't come from money and that was okay. His father is a diner owner and his mother is an inn owner but that didn't matter to me. Even though his grandparents have money it didn't mean anything to me so I believe that love in a family means more to me. When Jess and I started dating we were inseparable specially when it came to Rory and Logan the four of us would do everything together. When Logan and I went off to school we made sure we studied together and get through our first year of college until Rory and Jess showed up. We all studied together even in college. When I found out I was pregnant with my son I didn't know what to do because Jess wasn't the father I didn't know what he would do. When I told him I could see the disappointment on his face but that changed when he found out how I got pregnant. When Richie was born I was the happiest mother in the world not only because I had Jess but I had all these people behind me. Jess's parents have been a rock to me and have helped me out on many occasions and that is also said out the grandparents because they were happy that their grandson was a father but continued with school. Jess made sure I graduated college with flying colors and helped me get into the best med school. So I believe that with your decision Richie will hopefully have the family he deserves.

Judge: Thank you Hannah Karen I believe you have been at every residence and spoken to a number of family members

Karen: yes I have and I have to tell you I have some concerns

Judge: go on

Karen: I had spoken to Lorelai and Luke Danes first and they said nothing but positive things about Jess and Hannah. They raised a wonderful boy who became a man when his son was born. Then I had spoken to Rory Danes and she has this closeness to her brother no one can explain. He was always there for her when she needed him. Then I had spoken to Hannah and Jess they are wonderful parents. I had a great time talking with them. Hannah who was a little hurt by me taking her son out of her care she stayed strong and I can tell she is a wonderful mother and Jess is a wonderful father by the way they had spoken about their son. Now on the other hand I had spoken to Christopher and Anna and I have to say that is where I saw the concerns. Chris would not stop talking about his daughter Rory. It seemed like he didn't care he had a son. Anna is distant and it seems like she doesn't want to be around children. I had asked Christopher when Richie's birthday was and he honestly didn't know. He didn't know much about him all he would talk about was Rory. So I believe with my recommendation Richie would be placed in the care of his parents Hannah Bennett and Jess Danes.

Judge: thank you Karen. I will look over these notes and I will take in everything everyone had said and get back with you in an hour or two.

The judge dismissed everyone and the Danes/Gilmore clan went to lunch down the street and waited for their lawyers phone call

Hannah: I hope he makes his decision soon

Jess: he will

About 1 hour and 30 minutes later the lawyer calls Richard and said to come back the judge is coming back with his decision.

Judge: okay I have carefully reviewed everything and made my decision. I believe that Chris you don't want to be a father to this child but to the daughter who was taken away from you. Hannah I believe that you put everything on the line to become a wonderful mother and have not heard one bad thing about you. So my decision is that Richard Lucas Danes will be placed into Jess Danes and Hannah Barnett's custody. I hear by grant full physical custody to them and is placing a child support order on a Christopher Hayden to be paid to Hannah Barnett to support her son. I also hear by grant that Richie will be taken out of foster care as soon as possible congratulations

Jess: thank you

Everyone cheered and went home. They were so happy and couldn't believe it. Anna and Chris decided that it was best to move away and start their own life. Hannah decided that since Chris is no longer allowed to be near her or her son she wouldn't press any charges because she doesn't want to go through court again. Chris is paying child support weekly and everyone is happy with the situation.

Okay everyone that was the last of Chris and Anna I know it's not the outcome you wanted. I will be jumping a year to the next chapter to Rory, Jess and Will's graduation.


	18. Chapter 18

Ages: Rory and Jess 22, Hannah and Logan 23, Will 17, Matt 13, Emilee 8

Takes place a year later after the incident with Anna and Chris. Hannah is finishing her first year of medical school in New York. Logan finally finished his company in Los Angeles and was deciding to be moving there after Rory and him got married. William is graduating a year early with an acceptance to the National Guard. Lorelai was disappointed because she wanted him to stay closer to home but understood. Rory got a job offer in Los Angeles at the Los Angeles Sentinel. Jess got a job a company in New York. But he plans on writing his own books and opening his own company. Everyone was getting ready to head to William's graduation and Lorelai was taking it pretty hard because she was getting ready to lose another child to the world. Luke was doing everything he could to keep his emotions together.

Luke: babe are you ready

Lorelai: yes. Where did the time go

Luke: I don't know let go before we are late

Lorelai, Luke, Matt, and Emilee loaded into the car and headed to Chilton to watch Will graduate. When they got there they saw Richard and Emily with Logan, Hannah, Jess and Rory.

Rory: hey mom, dad

Lorelai: hey kiddo. Hannah how is school

Hannah: busy but I was able to take some time and watch these people graduate before I have to be back

Luke: we are proud of you kiddo

Hannah: thank you

They all sat together and watched the ceremony.

Headmaster: it is my pleasure to introduce the valedictorian. Following in his sister's footsteps who graduated from this very school and who was valedictorian herself 5 years ago I would like to introduce William Danes

William: Thank you headmaster. I would like to say we did it graduates, I grew up in a small town with two parents who adore everything around them. Richard and Emily Gilmore are the most generous loving grandparents there is. They are my rock, I couldn't ask for any different grandparents. But I would like to say my most inspiration comes from my sister Lorelai Danes aka Rory. She showed me what it means to live in this world as yourself. My mother had her before she was married but when she met my father he raised my sister as his own. She was always there for me and showed me what it means to be a big brother to my brother and sister. I remember when she was 16 her and Jess walked me to Elementary school every day and she made sure I was ready for school. Rory I am proud of you because you achieved what you wanted in life and is getting I will miss you when you move but I look up to you for everything thank you….

As Will finished his speech Rory was wiping her tears from her eyes.

Rory: I didn't know he felt that way

Lorelai: yes honey he always looked up to you.

As they watched Will got his diploma they were happy.

Rory: Will I am so proud of you

Will: thanks Rory

Rory: I didn't know you felt that way

Will: Rory you showed me a lot of things since I was little. You and Jess mean everything to me. Jess showed me what it means to be a man but Rory you are everything to me I love you

Rory: I love you to

They all went home and celebrated Will's graduation. Three days later they were getting ready for Jess and Rory's graduation. They all saw Rory and Jess walk across the stage and got their diplomas and they all cheered.

Rory: Jess we did it

Jess: yes we did sis I am so proud of you

Rory: me too

Jess and Rory went and greeted their family and hugged them all

Lorelai: I think I am the happiest Yale Graduate mother of two

Luke: same here but father of two

Jess: you don't know what it means to say thank you to the both of you because if it wasn't for the both of you I wouldn't be here today so thank you

Lorelai started crying: Jess when you came into our house it wasn't easy but you showed everything there is to be a wonderful child and a wonderful man

Jess: thanks mom

Luke: Rory I am so proud of you as well

Rory: thanks daddy. You don't know how much it means to me that you adopted me as your daughter so I could have two wonderful parents

Luke: you were different kiddo

Rory: thanks daddy mom you gave me life and I couldn't ask for more

Lorelai: kiddo I have made mistakes at 16 but you were never a regret I loved you the moment I was pregnant with you I am so proud of you

Rory: thanks mom

Emily: well I am proud of both of you and Will I am proud of you too

Will: thanks grandma

Jess: yes thanks grandma

They all decided to go out to dinner and celebrate the graduates.

It's been a couple weeks since the graduation and everyone was deadlines when they had to be places. Rory had to be in Los Angeles in a couple days, and Will had to be at military camp in a couple days. So the next few days went by and everyone was heading to the airport to see Rory and Will off. Will's plane got called and was now boarding.

Lorelai: hang in there son and you will go well. I love you

Will: I love you too mom. Dad take care of mom

Luke: I will I am so proud of you

Will said goodbye to his family and boarded his plane. About an hour later Rory's plane got called and she said her goodbyes and headed off to Los Angeles. Everyone headed home and Lorelai broke down crying knowing her children were growing up too fast. They took it day by day and the fall came and Matthew and Emilee went off to school. 3 years went by and Hannah finished her medical school and everyone was so proud. Richie is now 4 years old. Logan and Rory finally set a date for their wedding because Rory wanted to wait until her brother came home from overseas but she didn't tell her mother that. Will has been gone for three years and it killed Lorelai knowing she hasn't seen her son in three years. It was the day Will was coming home and Lorelai didn't know he was coming home. He had gotten ahold of his father and asked him not to say anything. Lorelai was working at the inn and Will decided to show up knowing she was in the kitchen

Michel: Lorelai there is someone outside looking for the owner

Lorelai: okay thanks Michel

Lorelai headed to the lobby and when she looked up she dropped everything in her hands and ran to her son

Lorelai: William it is so good to see you

Will: you too mom I have missed you

Lorelai: you have no idea kid

Will and Lorelai talked for a bit and headed to the diner to see his father who was happy to see his son as well. Logan and Rory came home knowing Will was home and she hugged her brother. Jess and Hannah did the same two days later when she finished her last test and was getting to graduate. They all were heading to New York that night to watch Hannah graduate medical school. The following night they saw Hannah graduate and were so excited. Over the next few months they were getting ready for Logan and Rory's wedding.

 **Next chapter Rory's wedding**


	19. Authors Note

Okay guys I have been told I am a horrible writer and this story sucks I do not want to continue if that is what people are thinking so please tell me now if that is what you guys think. I have had good reviews all up until this one so please tell me if you think this story sucks.


	20. Chapter 19

Ages: Rory and Jess 25 Logan and Hannah 26 Will 20 Matthew 15 Emilee 10 and Richie 4

Will deploys that following summer so Rory wanted her brother at her wedding so Rory and Logan decided to get married October 12th which is a Saturday. Jess was thinking the same thing so at the same time Logan and Rory set their wedding date, Hannah and Jess decided to set their wedding date as well. Which they set for May 16th just three weeks before Will would deploy again. Lorelai and Emily got together and was planning Rory's wedding and on the side planning Hannah's wedding as well since her family isn't that involved in her life. Rory decided that Lane would be her maid of honor, Hannah and Emilee would be her bridesmaids. Logan picked his best man as Colin who is like a brother to him and he has Jess and Will as groomsmen. They decided to have Matthew walk Lorelai down after her grandparents and Luke would be giving her away. As the days got closer they were still looking for Rory's wedding dress. They came across the perfect dress for Rory it was a strapless white ball gown dress with sparkles all around it. Logan and Rory wanted the wedding to be in Stars Hollow at the town square. Logan's family was thrilled their son was getting married but they wished it was to someone else but they decided to support him on this. The morning of the wedding came and everything was getting set up for the wedding. Everyone in town had pitched in and help set up on the town square. All of the guest were arriving while everyone was getting ready. Lorelai was having a hard time knowing her first born child was getting married. Matthew knocked on the door and asked his mother if she was ready and he would escort her to the square. She told him she will meet him downstairs because she wanted to make sure Rory was about done. Lorelai went and checked on Rory and saw she was done and getting ready to head down stairs. Lorelai and Rory walked down the stairs and Matt and Luke were shocked at how beautiful Rory looked.

Luke: Rory you look beautiful

Rory: thanks daddy

Matthew: you do beautiful mom

Lorelai: well thank you son

Jess and Will walked into the house to see if the girls were ready and when Jess saw Rory he stopped in his tracks and had tears in his eyes

Jess: sis

Rory: thanks Jess

Jess: Logan is a lucky man

Rory: thanks

Hannah: we are ready to go

Matt: mom you ready

Lorelai: absoulty

Richard: well lets get to it then

Richard and Emily started walking down the street since the house was right at the town square. One the music started playing Richard and Emily walked down the aisle after Logan's grandparents. Then Logan's mom and dad walked down the aisle then Lorelai and Matthew walked down. All of the guest turned to the back of the square and saw William escort his sister Emilee down the aisle Jess and Hannah followed behind and so did Colin and Lane did the same. As the music played for Rory to walk down everyone stood up and watched Rory and Luke walk towards Logan

Luke: you know you can change your mind

Rory with a smile and chuckled: thanks daddy I am good though

Luke: just checking

Luke kissed Rory on the forehead and made his way next to his wife

Preacher: we are here to celebrate Logan and Lorelai in marriage. Logan and Rory have shown how much they love each other after all these years by being together. Both families have stood by them for many years and supported their relationship. So as we see today we are supporting them in marriage. Logan and Rory both have decided to write their own vows Logan

Logan: Rory from day one you have been there for me. We met in High School and I had to pass multiple tests from your family to date you and I passed with flying colors from your parents, siblings, and grandparents when I didn't think I wouldn't. I have seen so many horrible things happen in your family and you didn't push me away. I wanted to marry you after you graduated Yale but you had asked me to wait until your brother came home. When he did I saw the light come back into your life. Rory I promise you this I will always love you and be there for you as long as I live.

Rory: Logan you didn't judge my background. I came from a weird family. My mother had me when she was 16 and you never looked back on that you didn't care many people would. You didn't judge me because my parents are not rich. My father owns a diner and my mother owns an inn. Even though my mother comes from money she doesn't have that type of money. Logan we have had rough times but not once did you give up on me or our relationship. So Logan I respect you, love you and will always be there for you

The preacher finished the wedding ceremony

Preacher: Logan you may kiss your bride

Logan and Rory kissed and everyone clapped

Preacher: I may now with great pleasure introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntsburger

Logan and Rory walked back down the aisle and went to take their pictures. As they were taking pictures everyone went to the reception at the Dragonfly.

Logan and Rory greeted all of their guests and were enjoying themselves when the speeches were getting ready.

Lane: hi everyone I am Rory's best female friend Lane. I have known Rory since we were in Kindergarten. I have seen everything with her. She is a rock and I am so proud of her. I never thought this day would come because Luke her father is so protective of her and would let just anyone date his daughter. So Logan you have all my congrats and best wishes. To Rory and Logan

Colin: hi I am the best man Colin I have known Logan since we were little our families did everything together. Logan was always the trouble maker even in school. But then Rory came along and she changed him. So with that Rory I thank you and keep him on the right track I am proud of you buddy

Jess: Hi I am Jess Rory's brother. I met Rory when I was five years old. When our parents adopted me I was happy because not only did they want me Rory wanted me as well. Rory and I have been close to each other and we look out for each other. I couldn't ask for a better sister who has been there for me. When Logan wanted to date Rory in high school I warned him he had to get the approval of our parents, siblings, and grandparents. Logan thought I was joking and asked me why. I told him that our father Luke is so protective of his children because my parents abandoned me and Chris Rory's biological father abandoned her when she was 5 so Luke became our adopted father and has made sure no one treated us any different. So Logan treat my sister well and I wouldn't have to hurt you. Rory I love you and keep Logan on track.

Many people spoke and everyone at. Rory got to dance with Logan and then she got to do her father daughter dance. As the reception started to wrap up everyone was saying their goodbyes and saw Logan and Rory off for their honeymoon. Hannah and Logan decided to take Richie home and Richard and Emily offered to take Emilee home with them and Matthew volunteered to go as well. Luke and Lorelai decided to stay a bit longer and they danced to more music until everyone went home.

Luke: so you ready to go home

Lorelai: no I have reserved a room upstairs if you want to go up with me

Luke smiled: always

Luke and Lorelai headed upstairs and enjoyed their night together thinking they saw their daughter all grown up and married and their son would be doing the same thing as well.

 **Okay guys please just positive reviews not negatives or I will delete them. If you don't like the story don't read it. The next chapter will be Jess's wedding and Rory pregnant with her first child. Then the following two chapters will be sad but trust me Chris and Anna will not be in them.**


	21. Chapter 20

Rory's wedding came and went, so did Thanksgiving and Christmas. However, during Christmas the Gilmore/Dane family was announced they were adding to the family. Logan and Rory announced that they were pregnant and so did Hannah and Jess. Everyone was excited and thrilled for the couples. Rory is 7 months pregnant and Hannah is 6 months pregnant when Jess and Hannah's wedding came. Hannah and Jess wanted the wedding in Stars Hollow but at the Dragonfly Inn. So Lorelai and Sookie decided to plan the wedding and put a lot of effort into it. The morning of the wedding came and the girls were getting ready upstairs while the guys got ready at home. The men showed up as Richard and Emily pulled in.

Jess: Hi grandma and grandpa

Emily: Jess how are you

Jess: nervous

Richard: it is perfectly normal. Logan how is Rory

Logan: huge but she is good

Emily: well don't tell her that and I think you will be fine

Luke: Emily if you want the girls are in room 7

Emily: I will do that thanks Luke

Luke nodded and Emily went upstairs to see if she could be useful. Emily went in the room and helped Rory finish getting ready and little Emilee as well. Lorelai just finished the finishing touches to Hannah's hair when her mother walked into the room with her something borrowed. As they were double checking everything Logan knocked on the door

Logan: everyone ready

Lorelai: 10 minutes and we will be

Logan: yes mam

Lorelai: mom will you zip me up

Emily: sure

Emily zipped Lorelai's dress and helped Rory with her shoes.

Lorelai: everyone ready. Emilee why don't you meet your brother at the stairs okay

Hannah looked at her mother who was straightening her veil and then looked over at her sister who just finished putting her shoes on.

Samantha: Hannah you ready

Hannah: yes Sam I am Rory

Rory: I am ready mom and Grandma

Emily: your mom and I are ready Lorelai let's go

Lorelai followed her mother down the stairs where Richard and Luke were waiting for them

Just as the same Will, Matthew and Logan were waiting for the girls. Emilee met her brother and walked with him. Then a very pregnant walked down the stairs carefully to Logan and then Sam who walked with Rory and made sure she didn't fall met with Will. They all made their way outside. Hannah walked down the stairs to her father who was waiting for her. Hannah and her father made their way down the aisle to Jess and you could see the tears forming in Jess's eyes along with Lorelai's. As the wedding went on everyone was happy and cheered for them when they were pronounced husband and wife. All of the guests made their way to the Inn while both families stayed to get pictures taken before Jess and Hannah did their pictures. When everyone was inside the Inn Jess and Hannah made their rounds and greeted all of their guests. Dinner was served and the speeches started. Hannah's sister started and made her cry.

Sam: Hi everyone I am Hannah's older sister who did everything with her. When Hannah came home and told me about Jess I was thrilled that she finally found someone who loves my sister. Growing up I was always protective of my little sister because that's what big sisters do. As the years went by and Hannah and Jess stayed together I knew then that Jess really loved her. The day Hannah came home and told me that she was pregnant and Jess wasn't the father I let her cry on my shoulder. When Hannah told me what happened I couldn't believe it. I convinced her to tell Jess and if he really loved her he would stay by her side. Well I was right again and Jess stayed by her side but not only did he do that he is raising my nephew as his own child and for that Jess I thank you, not many people do that. Thank you for loving my sister and nephew. Jess welcome to the family

Will: hi everyone I am one of Jess's younger brothers. I grew up looking up to Rory and Jess for many different reasons. Rory was in school but Jess I took a lot from him by being a man. I remember when Jess did the most courageous thing was to protect our mother from someone who hurt our mom. When Jess did that I knew he was the best brother because he made sure that Rory got out of the house with me and Matt. Jess I will never forget that. When Jess went off to college I was disappointed because I didn't want him or Rory to go because I was scared of being the big brother all by myself in the house but Jess always came home on the weekends with Hannah. Jess I love you and I am proud of you. Now what can I say about Hannah well I have known Hannah for years, ever since the day Jess brought her home for dinner she had to pass the family test. I remember that I asked Hannah not to hurt our brother because he means a lot to us and she promised she wouldn't. Hannah thank you for keeping your promise. Welcome to the family.

Rory: hi everyone I am Rory Jess's older sister. Jess and I are like twins but we aren't. Jess was always there for me and I remember that he told my now husband that if he ever broke my heart he would hurt him. Well Jess you don't have to worry anymore. I will always be here for you like you have been there for me, every problem I had or even an issue I went to Jess first because he knew what to do or say. When Hannah came into the picture I felt a little jealous probably the same way Jess felt when Logan came into my life but I warmed up to Hannah and we all did things together. Jess I am happy you found someone who loves you back, knowing our background we weren't that lucky until Luke did the one thing that made us a family and that was to adopt us both. Jess I am happy for you and Hannah welcome to the family.

More speeches were made and so did the father daughter dance. Hannah went and danced with her father halfway through Luke went and asked to dance with his new daughter. Both families were over joyed and everyone went and danced together. Jess went up to his mother and asked her for a dance and she was smiling the whole time. Luke was watching from the side-lines and went to Rory and asked her for a dance while Matthew decided to dance with his younger sister.

Everyone was enjoying their night while many of the guests were departing. All of the Gilmore and Danes family stayed and saw Hannah and Jess off while Richie was staying with Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai told Logan that room 7 is open if he wants to take Rory up there so she can sleep while everyone else who had rooms was heading upstairs. Matthew asked if he could go home with his grandparents and spend the weekend with them. Lorelai said yes and he went home with Emily and Richard. Luke, Lorelai, Richie and Will went home and Emilee went home with Sookie since Emilee was best friends with Sookie's daughter Martha.

Everyone was starting a new school year. Rory had a little boy Austin Sean Huntsburger, and Hannah had a little girl Lauren Victoria Danes. Rory and Logan moved out to California and Jess and Hannah went off to New York while Lorelai and Luke watched their son head off to another tour overseas. The next few years went by and Rory is now 31 still in California with three kids 1 boy and two girls and pregnant with her fourth, Jess is 31 in New York with three kids 2 boys and 1 girl, Will is now 26 in the army stationed in Hartford but got married and has three kids 2 boys and a little girl, Matt is now 21 married with a little boy. Emilee is 16 and still living with Lorelai and Luke. Lorelai was doing some shopping with Emilee when she received a phone call

Lorelai: hello….what….


	22. Chapter 21

Lorelai: hello….what

Lorelai then dropped her phone and fell to the floor and started crying.

Emilee: mom what's wrong

Lorelai: your…gr..gran…

Emilee: mom calm down and look at me what happened

Lorelai: that was your grandmother grandpa passed away

As Lorelai said that Emilee started to cry but she held it together got her mother up and took her home. When they got home Lorelai went up to her room and went to bed. Emilee walked to the diner and found her father serving customers. Luke looked up and saw Emilee crying

Luke: Em what's wrong

Emilee: grandpa passed away

Luke dropped everything in his hands and the diner went quite

Luke: where's your mother

Emilee: at home

Luke left the diner and Cesar went to her

Cesar: Emilee what happened

Emilee: mom's dad died

Cesar: tell Luke we have it covered here

Emilee: thanks

Emilee went home and found her parents waiting for her to head to her grandmothers. They all loaded into the car and headed to the Gilmore mansion

Lorelai: mom

Emily: oh Lorelai

Lorelai hugged her mother and cried

Emily: have you called the kids

Lorelai: not yet Will is closer than all of them I will call him first

Lorelai took out her phone and called her son

Will: hey mom

Lorelai holding back tears: Will

Will knew something was wrong: mom whats wrong

Lorelai looked at Luke and handed him the phone: hey Will

Will: dad whats going on

Luke: your grandfather past away

Will went quite for a minute and spoke again: we are on our way how is mom

Luke: not okay same with your grandmother

Will: Sarah and I are loading the kids in a bit and we will be at grandmas

Luke: okay son

Luke hung up with Will and decided he will call the other kids

Luke: hey Matt

Matt: hey dad

Luke: hey you have a minute

Matt: yea Elizabeth and I were heading to dinner in the city but whats up

Luke: your grandfather passed away

Matt: what

Luke: yea this afternoon

Matt: okay Elizabeth and I will get the baby and be there shortly hows mom

Luke: shes hanging in there with your grandma

Matt: okay we will be there within the next couple hours

Luke: thanks

Luke hung up and realized that the next two will be difficult. So he decided to call Jess first. Luke couldn't reach him so he called Hannah

Hannah: hey Luke

Luke: hey kiddo how are you

Hannah: good Jess is at work I have the kids this afternoon on my day off

Luke: Hannah I need you to get Jess for me and have him call me

Hannah: everything okay

Luke: ummm no Richard past away

Hannah: no

Luke: this afternoon

Hannah: I call him at work and tell him and we will be there does Rory know

Luke: not yet her being 6 months pregnant I will be calling Logan

Hannah: good idea

Luke: I know your 5 months but I figured you

Hannah: I know Luke I know I'll tell Jess

Luke: thanks

Hannah: how is Lorelai and Emily

Luke: they are hanging in there

Hannah: well tell them we are sorry and we will be there soon

Luke: thanks

Luke hung up with Hannah and waited a few minutes to check in with the girls before he called Rory.

Luke: hey do you guys need anything

Emily: no thanks

Luke: Will should be soon, Matt and Elizabeth should be here within the hour and Hannah went to tell Jess.

Lorelai: what about Rory

Luke: I will call her in a minute

Lorelai just nodded and cried into her mother. Not even 10 minutes later Will, Sarah and the kids walk through the door. Will goes immediately over to his mother and hugs her. He then went to his grandmother and hugged her. Emilee cried on his shoulder while Sarah took the kids to the den and put on a movie. Matthew and his wife showed up a little bit later and Elizabeth put the baby down in the guest bedroom and went to the dining room with the others. Luke realized that he needed to call his daughter and tell her.

Rory: hey dad

Luke: hey kiddo how are you

Rory: good hey can I call you back I am about to head into my doctor's appointment

Luke: sure kid hey can I speak to Logan for a minute

Rory: sure…Logan dad wants to talk to you

Logan: hey Luke

Luke: hey Logan listen I don't want to tell Rory with her having a difficult pregnancy already

Logan: whats wrong

Luke: Richard past away

Logan: damn okay I will tell her after the appointment and we will be on the next plane

Luke: thanks Logan

Logan: how is Lorelai

Luke: hanging in there I know she wants her daughter

Logan: I bet…well I call you back when she knows

Luke: thanks.

30 minutes later Rory and Logan went home and Logan took Rory to the couch and sat her down

Logan: babe listen your dad told me something but I need you to promise me that you remain calm

Rory: okay

Logan: your grandfather past away this morning

Logan saw tears forming in her eyes and coming down her face

Rory: how

Logan: I don't know babe I told your dad that I would have you call him back

Rory took her phone and called her father

Luke: hey kiddo

Rory: daddy what happened

Luke: he had a heart attack and he didn't make it

Rory: how momma

Luke: a wreack babe

Rory: tell her I am on my way with Logan

Luke: will do honey be careful

Luke hung up with Rory and waited for Jess to call

Meanwhile in New York:

Jess came home and found Hannah looking through her wedding pictures and was crying

Jess: babe whats wrong

Hannah: your dad called

Jess: is mom okay

Hannah: yea your grandfather past away

Jess: what

Hannah: yea I have our stuff packed

Jess: lets go

They loaded their kids up and left. Jess called his dad to check on his mother and when Luke told him he said that Emily and Lorelai finally fell asleep. Jess and Hannah made it the following morning early morning. Jess and Luke took the kids from the car and placed them in the den with the other kids and let them sleep. Hannah and Jess went to the dining room where breakfast was being laid out. Will and Sarah emerge a little bit later finding Jess and Hannah had arrived. Matthew and Elizabeth came down the stairs with Emilee and saw that Jess and Hannah showed. A couple hours later Lorelai and Emily came down the stairs and saw all of the kids there except for Rory and Logan. Emily saw her house was filled with her grandchildren and great-grandchildren and she couldn't ask for more. She was grateful her daughter was there but knew she was lost as she was. Around lunch time Hannah, Sarah, and Elizabeth took the children for a walk around the block while everyone was at the house. As the girls were leaving with kids Logan and Rory showed. Logan volunteered to go with them and let Rory spend time with her mother.

Rory: mom

Lorelai looked up and saw her daughter and hugged her along with Emily. Jess even got her to cry on his shoulder. They all talked about what needed to be done. Lorelai and Emily spent the next few days planning Richard's funeral and Lorelai couldn't believe that he was gone.

Lorelai: mom what about this one

Emily: sure Lorelai

Lorelai: mom whats the matter

Emily: Lorelai what do I do I have never lived alone

Lorelai: I know mom why don't you stay with Luke and I for awhile until you are ready

Emily: okay thank you

Lorelai: its no problem. Okay flowers

Emily: those ones

Lorelai: okay, what about programs

Emily: the place that did your wedding invites they were really good they should go them

Lorelai: okay I will call them and have them do them okay.

Emily: thank you Lorelai

Lorelai: for what mom

Emily: being there for me

Lorelai: you are my mother and he was my father, we will get through this day by day okay

Emily: okay

Lorelai and Emily got everything they needed and Sookie offered to cater the dinner afterwards. Emily thought that was nice and agreed. Emily went to her room and packed some things and told the maid that she wouldn't be back for awhile but the grandchildren volunteered to stay at the house so what they wanted she could make it for them.

Emily: thank you guys

Luke: no problem

Emily went to the guest bedroom and made herself comfortable. Lorelai went to the kitchen and made some coffee hoping her mother would join her. Emily came down and sat at the kitchen table and accepted the coffee from her daughter.

Lorelai: mom we will get through this okay

Emily: I know dear

Lorelai and Emily stayed up for awhile and talked. The next three days went by a blur for all of them and Lorelai woke up to the day of the funeral and she broke down and cried.

Luke: babe

Lorelai: I cant do it

Luke: yes you can you are strong and we will get through this

Emily opened the door and saw her daughter crying on the floor holding a picture of her and her father dancing

Emily: Lorelai we will get through this and be okay

Lorelai: how mom

Emily: we are a Gilmore

Lorelai smiled a little and got up and changed. Everyone went to the church and met the kids/grandkids outside and they all went in. The church was packed and they family of at least 20 and sat down upfront.


	23. Chapter 22

Everyone was seated inside the church when the family arrived. Lorelai looked around the room and saw that there were a lot of people that came who knew her father.

Reverend: we are here to celebrate Richard Gilmore's life that he lived. He was lived by his wife Emily Gilmore, his daughter Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, his son-in-law Lucas Danes, his grandchildren Rory, Jess, William, Matthew and Emilee. Plus all of his great-grandchildren. He loved life by enjoying spending time with his family, especially when each and every grandchild or great-grandchild was born. I believe that Rory Huntsburger would like to come up and say a few words.

Rory went to the stage and was shaking: Richard Gilmore has always been there for me even when I was a child. I decided to write his obituary for the newspaper here in Hartford and I would like to read it to you. Richard Michael Gilmore was 76 years old who passed away in Hartford Connecticut at Hartford Memorial at 1:42pm March 3rd 2016 (I don't know when he actually died). Richard was in the insurance business most of my life but recently he decided to retire and spend his time knowing his grandchildren and great-grandchildren. He married Emily Gilmore and had my mother Lorelai. He loved my grandmother and my mother with everything he had. Even though my mother had me at 16 he never found her as a disappointment and I know this because I asked him. He said "your mother is the best thing that happened to me, when she said she was pregnant with you I was shocked but I know she is learning life the hard way. I have never been more proud of your mother than I am today." Grandpa was always there for all of us. When we had hard times he was there, he never gave up on anything that happened. I will always love you grandpa and we will miss you.

Rory stepped down and went to sit by Logan and she cried into his arms.

Reverend: Lorelai

Lorelai stood up and went to take her place in front of everyone.

Lorelai: my father was this man everyone wanted to be. He was always there for me even though I always thought I was a disappointment to him because I had Rory at a young age. When I left home I always made sure I stayed in touch with them because I wanted Rory to know her grandparents. When I brought Luke to my parents one night my father was over protective which I think that's why Luke is like that with the kids. My father loved life and loved my mother dearly. I remember when I brought Jess into the house my father was excited because he finally got a grandson and he took Jess in with open arms. I will always be grateful for that. Daddy you are the best father any girl could ask for and I don't know what I am going to do without you, but believe me when I say this I will do everything to make you proud. I will always miss you daddy and I love you.

Lorelai broke down crying then and Luke went and helped her down to her seat.

Reverend: Jess

Jess: thank you. My grandfather opened his arms and showed me what it means to be a man in life. He was always there for us and he helped pay for all of kids to go to school. It means a lot because we all got to have a great education at a good school. I will be forever greatful for that. When I needed some advice he was there for me and I will miss him dearly.

Jess stopped talking and went to his seat he couldn't talk anymore or he would have broken down crying.

Reverend: Emily

Emily: thank you….Richard my love I will always love you and I will be greatful that you choose me to be your wife and live this wonderful life with you. You gave me life and I got to share a wonderful daughter with you and many grandchildren and great-grandchildren with you. We have spent many nights apart but nothing like this. I will promise you this I will live my life until I am called to come home with you. Lorelai and I will be fine and we promise to celebrate your life rather than to mourn it. I will always love you

As Emily said that she broke down and started crying so Jess and William walked up and helped her to her seat and listened to the reverend finish what he was saying.

Reverend: thank you everyone for coming to share this day with the Gilmore family and all of your thoughts and prayers will be wanted and thanked. If you guys head to the Gilmore house there will be refreshments there and the family will be as well.

As everyone left they said their condolences to Lorelai and Emily. Jess told them that they are heading to the house and will see them when they got there. Everyone left and it was only Lorelai, Luke and Emily left in the church when they were saying their goodbyes to themselves. Lorelai walked over to her father's casket and placed her hand on it and cried. Emily stopped Luke and went herself; Luke decided to give them their time alone and went outside to the truck. Emily and Lorelai stood there for a good 30 minutes before either one of them wanted to move. Lorelai grabbed her mother's hand and they headed out of the church. They went to the truck and headed to the Gilmore house and greeted all of their guests. When Lorelai and Emily got there they greeted all of their guests and Lorelai went to her dad's office and sat in his chair and waited for a bit before she went back out. Rory found her mother in her grandfather's office and she sat with her mother for a bit.

Rory: I miss him mom

Lorelai: so do I kiddo

Rory: is grandma going to be okay

Lorelai: yes she will be staying with us for a while until she is ready to come back.

Rory: good that's good

Lorelai: when do you guys leave

Rory: in the morning Logan has to be back at work and the kids have to get back to school.

Lorelai: you will promise me that you will call me when you get home

Rory: yes mom

Lorelai hugged her daughter and they went back to join their guests. One by one they were leaving and it was finally the family left in the house.

Lorelai: mom are you ready to go

Emily: yes please

Lorelai: okay kids we will see you later Logan Rory we love you be careful and kiss the kids for us

Logan: we will Emily take care and Lorelai same to you

Lorelai and Emily: thank you

Lorelai hugged her kids and went to the car. Emily did the same and waited for Luke to head to the truck.

Lorelai, Luke, Emily went back to the house while all the kids were staying at the Gilmore mansion. Emilee wanted to spend time with her sister and brothers before they all headed home. The following morning Logan and Rory loaded the kids into the car and said their goodbyes but made a special trip to say goodbye in Stars Hollow before they headed to the airport. Hannah and Jess did the same thing as well before they drove home to New York. Will had to get back to base before he deployed again but made sure he saw his mother before he left. Matthew did the same but brought Emilee home as well. Lorelai knowing that she will be alright was worried about her mother. Lorelai took the next three weeks off from work and decided to spend it with her mother doing whatever her mother wanted to do. Emily had told Lorelai one morning that she needed to go through her father's will but wanted her there with her. So Lorelai and Emily met with Richard's lawyer and went over the will. Emily was shocked what was left to her and Lorelai was shocked that she was entitled to a large sum of money. She told her mother to put it towards the grandkid's college education. Lorelai and Emily went to go through everything at the house as well, they both sent things to all of the kids to make sure they got items from their grandfather.

Over the next few months' things got to be easier for Emily. She was living at the mansion again but Lorelai and Emilee were a frequent visitor. Will's family came by often as well while he was overseas. Emily really enjoyed the company and was able to move on because of that. It has been two years since Richard past and Emilee was turning 18 when she was proposed to by her three year boyfriend. She was scared but she knew her father had given permission and she was happy. Hannah gave birth to a baby girl and Rory gave birth to baby boy, who are both two years old. Lorelai knew her mother was doing okay so she didn't have to worry. She asked her mother to help her plan her daughter's wedding which was set for June 18th three days after graduation. Emilee became valedictorian at Chilton and was having a hard time writing her speech because she cried every time.

 **Yes I am jumping years to finish this story but believe me it won't be done soon.**


	24. Chapter 23

Emilee's graduation was in three days and her wedding was in 6 days. Rory, Logan and their kids were already in Hartford they decided to stay with Emily. Rory announced that she and Logan were having their fifth child. Jess and Hannah got into town with their children and also decided to stay with Emily. Matthew and Elizabeth along with their two children wanted to stay in Stars Hollow with his parents. However, Sarah decided to bring her three kids to stay in Stars Hollow with Luke and Lorelai. Emilee was a little disappointed because her brother Will wouldn't be there being how he was still deployed. What Emilee didn't know is that William came home three days earlier but wanted to surprise his mother and sister at her graduation. The morning of Emilee's graduation everyone met at Chilton and took their seats. Will was standing in the back to make sure she didn't see him but he wanted to be there for her on her special day.

Headmaster: it is a great pleasure to announce our valedictorian, she comes from a modest family whose brothers and sister attended Chilton and we couldn't be happier to have her here. I would like to introduce Emilee Danes

Emilee got up and walked to the stage with her nerves going.

Emilee: thank you headmaster. This is a hard day for me because of many reasons. I am the last child at home with my parents but having them there they have been nothing but supportive of me and my life. I am grateful for that, I watched my parents raise four wonderful children and then they had me left to raise and I have to say they both made sure I knew I could do anything I wanted to do. But the last couple years of school have been hard for me because all of my family doesn't live near me anymore. Rory she is my life line growing up she made sure I had everything I need and she still does. She is a mother of 4 and is a brilliant reporter in LA and my brother Jess is a big time best seller I love his books and I make sure I am the first person who gets their book signed because he sends it to me, Matthew is a little closer to home but he is a peds doctor in Hartford. However, my hero my brother William couldn't be here today because he is overseas. I sat with my mother last night and I told her that my brother will always be my hero because he showed me what it means to believe in something. I remember when my brother first deployed I didn't like it I was 8 years old and now he has been deploying for the last 9 years sometimes it's been two years at the most so I wish he was here but I know he is taking care of his family by being in the war and making it safe for his family. I will always be proud of him no matter what. As for the rest of us we did it and we couldn't have done it any better. So congrats fellow members we did it

Emilee looked up and saw her sisters, brothers, mother and grandmother crying at her words.

Headmaster: well thank you Emilee and congratulations. Okay on the next thing here we have a special guest speaker who is here for a short time and is willing to give a piece of advice to these students. I would like to introduce to you Staff Sargent William Danes

Emilee looked up and turned around and found her brother making his way toward her. Lorelai looked up and saw her son standing there in front of her daughter. William handed his sister a dozen yellow roses and kissed her head he then turned towards his mother and brought her a dozen yellow daisies.

William: hello I am Emilee's brother William. I have been in this every spot 10 years ago right before I left for boot camp. It has been an honor to be here to share somethings with you about life. Don't take it for granted, enjoy those around you. As many don't know I lost my grandfather two years ago today but life from it hasn't been that easy. It hurts knowing that those you want to see and hear from are no longer around. So enjoy your time as graduates and please make smart choices in life and life will reward them to you. Look at my sister she graduated from Yale and became a reporter and my brothers are a best seller and a doctor anything is possible people and all you have to do is believe in yourself to achieve it.

Will stepped down and hugged his sister and went to sit with his mother. They all watched as Emilee got her diploma and they all went to take their family pictures

Emilee: I have missed you Will

Will: you have no idea kid

Lorelai: it's good to have you home son

Will: I am only home until Emilee's wedding. I leave two days after I only got a 10 pass

Emily: for whatever reason it is good to see you

Will: thanks grandma how are you

Emily: I am hanging in there but seeing you makes today better

Will: I love you

Emily: same here

They all decided to go out to dinner and they went to spend time with each other. The next couple of days went by and Emilee was getting married. This day was especially hard on Luke because Emilee is a daddy's girl and he felt like he was losing his daughter. Rory knew that he has a special bond with Emilee because she is his only biological daughter but she knows that he loves her the same as Emilee. Lorelai felt like all her children were wanting to leave her and not be around anymore.

Luke: Lorelai

Lorelai: I will be okay. They all are grown up and they don't need their mother anymore

Luke: they will all need you but we have done everything we can for them

Lorelai: I know but I don't like it though can't she stay little forever

Luke: I wish babe

Lorelai finished getting ready and headed to see if her daughter needed any help when she walked into the room Emilee just put the last bit of touches to her makeup and looked at her mother.

Lorelai: you look beautiful

Emilee: thanks mommy

Lorelai: are you ready

Emilee: can you zip me up

Lorelai: absolutely

Emilee: thanks

Lorelai zipped her up and walked down the stairs with her. Her whole family was waiting for her and so was her wedding party. Emily decided to take her great-grandchildren to the square. Logan took his wife's hand and walked her to her seat. Jess took Hannah's hand and walked her to her seat. Will followed behind Jess and Matt did the same. Everyone watched as their little sister got married and Lorelai waited until later to break down and cry. They all went to the reception where Emilee got to spend time with her family and her new husband. Everyone was enjoying their time on the square and celebrating Emilee's wedding. Lorelai knew that at the moment her daughter was dancing with her father she would be okay and do great things. Lorelai and Luke once again danced their night away with the children watching

Rory: look at them they look happy

Jess: they have been together for how many years now

Will: oh what since you guys were 5

Emily: they have been married for about 28 years

Matthew: really

Emilee: well they deserve each other and for the love they have for each other it amazes me

Rory: they take after our grandparents

Emily: thanks kiddo

Jess: that's why we all have strong relationships

Matthew: let's leave them and Emilee I think your husband is waiting for you

Emilee: I want to say bye to mom and dad first

Emilee went to say goodbye to her parents and Luke and Lorelai saw all of their children watching them and smiled. They knew from that moment their children would be okay with everything and they don't need their parents to tell them what to do. The next few months went by and Rory had her baby which was difficult because she bleed so much they said that this child would be her last. She took that the hardest but with Logan by her side she was getting through it.

Okay everyone so let's recap. Rory got married at 25 and has 5 kids 3 boys and 2 girls. (Austin, Kyle, Ryan, Annabelle, and Lucy) Jess got married at 25 and has 4 kids (Richie, Brian, Raylnn, and Michelle) Will got married at 22 and has three kids (Corbin, Michael, and Brianna) and Matthew got married at 19 and has two children (Timothy and Carrie)


	25. Chapter 24

Lorelai was working at the inn when Luke came by for lunch with his wife and mother-in-law. Luke noticed that Emily wasn't there yet and figured she was running late.

Lorelai: Hi babe

Luke: hi your mom not here yet

Lorelai: no not yet

Luke: well she will be here

Lorelai: yea I know, so Em called me this morning

Luke: how is she and Peter doing

Lorelai: good they are traveling around the world, but she told me that they are expecting

Luke: expecting what

Lorelai smiled at her clueless husband: our baby is having a baby

Luke smiled and was happy: really

Lorelai: yes she is excited

Luke: I bet is been what 2 years since she got married

Lorelai: yep. Will came home last night Sarah called me

Luke: good he's been gone for what

Lorelai: 8 months. He left after Emilee got married and then he came home 6 months later and was home for 3 months then deployed again for 8 months

Luke: how long till he deploys again

Lorelai: not for awhile

Luke: good

Lorelai and Luke talked more and 30 minutes later a sheriff comes to the Inn and asked Michel for Lorelai Gilmore-Danes

Michel: one moment

Michael leaves the desk and walks to the dining area where he sees Luke and Lorelai having lunch

Michel: Lorelai there is someone here to see you

Lorelai: okay thanks Michel….babe I'll be back

Lorelai got up and went to the desk where she saw the sheriff

Luke: Michel whose here

Michel: some sheriff

Luke got up and as he made it to the entrance he saw his wife collapse to the floor.

Luke: Lorelai

Sheriff: are you her husband

Luke: what happened?

Sheriff: I am afraid to tell you that a Emily Gilmore past away

Luke: what how

Sheriff: it looks like she went in her sleep. The maid found her this morning

Luke: thank you

Michel and Sookie overheard what happened and watched Luke carry Lorelai to the truck. When they got home Lorelai had cried herself to sleep so he carried her up the stairs and she stayed asleep. Luke walked back downstairs and called his children. They all cried and dropped everything to come home to be with their mother. Will and Sarah made it to Stars Hollow first and went to the house. Sarah put the kids down for a nap while Will went and laid with his mother. Over the next few hours Matt and Jess went upstairs and found Will hugging their mom so they went and laid on her bed as well and waited for the girls. Emilee and Rory wouldn't be there until that night. Emilee and Peter walked in the door and Emilee went straight upstairs where she found the boys and their mom on the bed asleep so Emilee found a spot next to her brother and cuddled with them. Around 3 in the morning Rory came home and asked her dad where everyone was.

Luke: they are all with your mom upstairs

Rory headed upstairs and found them sleeping with their mom. She wasn't sure how long they had been there but she joined them. Lorelai woke up the following morning to find her husband next to her but she woke up to her children instead so she decided to let them sleep she walked downstairs to find her other children and her grandchildren.

Logan: hi Lorelai

Lorelai: morning

Luke: hi babe

Lorelai: so when did they all get here

Luke: well they all started to be here about an hour we got home yesterday. Will was the first to get here so he laid with you and everyone else joined in with him

Lorelai: where did you sleep

Luke: ummm down here I was talking with the boys and we all camped out here while the girls were upstairs

Lorelai: thank you all

Just then her children piled into the kitchen and hugged their mother. Over the next couple days the girls went with Lorelai and helped her plan Emily's funeral. Lorelai didn't know what to do she always had both of her parents and now both of them are gone. Lorelai learned to lean on her husband and children during this time. The morning of the funeral Lorelai couldn't sleep so she was sitting in the kitchen looking through photos of her and her parents. Luke woke up and noticed his wife wasn't next to him so he went down the stairs and found her looking though pictures.

Luke: babe

Lorelai: couldn't sleep so I decided to go through these photos. My parents were happy weren't they

Luke: yes they were.

Lorelai: does it get easier

Luke: honestly over time yes but you will always miss them

Lorelai started to cry and that's when the 5 children came down and surrounded their mother.

Rory: mom it's time to get ready

Lorelai shook her head: I don't want to

Rory: I know mom come on Emilee and I will help come on

Lorelai went with her daughters and about 4 hours later they were all headed to the church in Hartford. All of the grandkids were dropped of with their grandparents so that Logan, Hannah, Sarah and Elizabeth could be at the church. When everyone went to the church they saw the place packed with people that knew Emily. Rory decided that she would go first and speak about her grandmother.

Rory: thank you everyone for being here today and celebrating my grandmother's life. Emily Gilmore was a kind and generous person who loved her family more than life itself. She gave life to my mother and loved her even when she had me at 16. She was never disappointed at my mother she just had been shocked but she didn't love her any different. She was always there when we needed her. I remember she took us in when mom was in a coma 20 years ago. My grandmother was there for every recital, every play, every debate, every birthday and every graduation. All I know is that she will be missed. My sister Emilee would like to say something.

Emilee: thanks Rory, ever since I was little I would ask my grandmother to tell me a story and the story would be about the time I was born. She said that my mother was in a coma when they found out about me. My father told them that my mother wanted me so they did everything to make sure I lived. My grandmother said she was in the room when my mother opened her eyes after 7 months. Apparently my mother said she was fat and cried. After my mother was released from the hospital my grandmother hovered my mom until my mom gave birth. Grandma made me laugh because not many know is that my grandmother sped to the hospital within 10 minutes. Mom wanted to give her a metal but she knew that something that meant more and that was to name me after her. So she did and I will always thank her for that. Grandma you will be missed dearly and mom will be okay.

The rest of the boys said something and then Jess said his mother wanted to say something.

Lorelai: My mother and I didn't have the best relationship when I was growing up until after I had Rory. My mother was there when all my children was born, when we lost baby John. She even planned my second wedding, my mother let me choose what direction I wanted to go into life. I can't believe she is gone but I have learned in the last couple days is to lean on my husband and children. So mom you gave gone home to be with my father and I will always remember you and love you.

Lorelai stepped down and sat next to her husband. The service was over and people went to Lorelai and gave their condolences to her. Lorelai was the last one in the church and she said her own goodbye to her mother and she walked out to the car where her husband was waiting for her. Lorelai and Luke went to the Gilmore mansion and went to the reception. The day went by and the next couple days did the same. Rory and Logan announced that they were moving back to Hartford with the kids and Lorelai offered that they were more than welcome to live in the mansion if Jess and Hannah didn't want to. Hannah and Jess declined so Rory and Logan offered to take it to keep it in the family. One afternoon Luke came home for lunch and noticed his wife wasn't home, so he called the Inn and no one had seen her. Luke started to panic and didn't know where she was. He called his kids and they didn't know where she was either. Luke called Lorelai's cell and he started to panic when she shut it off. Luke didn't know what to do and he hoped that she would call him back or even just come home.


	26. Authors note 2

Okay guys I know its been awhile but hang in there I am having a writers block for the next chapter I promise it will be up and going tomorrow okay


	27. Chapter 25

Lorelai left and didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be around her family but she knew that her children and husband would be upset that she didn't tell them she left. Luke was in a panic and didn't know what to do so he called his children. Rory, Jess, Will, Matt and Emilee hadn't heard from their mother so they all decided to call their mom and see if she will answer for them.

Rory: mom it's me dad is in a panic where are you call me

Jess: mom call me where are you

Will: mom please comes home

Matt: mom call please

Emilee: mom we love you call me or dad come home

Luke: babe I know it hurts please come home I am worried. I love you and so do the children we are worried.

Lorelai saw that she has multiple messages and missed calls. She knew that she needed to get home and explain to her children and husband why she left so she took the journey home. It took Lorelai 3 days to get home and when she got home she saw her husband sitting on the front porch. Luke looked up and saw Lorelai coming in the driveway. He walked to her and hugged her while she cried.

Luke: why did you leave

Lorelai: I am so sorry I will explain Luke I promise are the children here

Luke: yeah they are still here babe they are worried

Lorelai: how mad are they

Luke: Jess is mad and Rory couldn't stop crying, the rest are worried

Lorelai: well lets go inside

Luke and Lorelai went inside and she saw her children sitting in the kitchen and when they looked up they saw their mother. Rory just clinged to her mother and cried.

Lorelai: I am sorry, I should have called

Jess: why mom

Lorelai: I was doing fine until I received a letter

Will: what letter mom

Lorelai: why don't we go in the living room and I will read it to you

They all went to the living room and gathered around Lorelai. Lorelai took the letter out of her pocket and took a deep breath

Lorelai: Dear Lor, I just found out about both your parents. I am so sorry, I wish things were different and we still talked. I wanted to apologize about everything that happened. About how I hit you, put you and your son in the hospital, making you almost lose your daughter, and for hurting your son and daughter-in-law. I never meant to hurt you. When you got pregnant with Rory your parents hated me and told me that you could have do better and I ruined your life. I didn't know what amazing child our child had become. Rory is a wonderful person and I couldn't believe I didn't get to know her. I didn't even know that she was adopted by your husband. I haven't been the father to her like I should have and for that I am sorry. I want you to know I have no intention to be involved in your life or hers. I had lost that chance years ago and for that I am sorry. Please tell Hannah that I am sorry for everything I put her and her husband through I didn't mean it. I have moved away and started a new life. My mother phoned me and told me about your parents, even though we didn't get along I still adored your parents. I know how much they meant to you and how much you probably miss them I am so sorry. I know it doesn't mean much but I wish you the best and just remember they will always watch over you.

Christopher

Luke: so

Lorelai: after he sent this I broke down crying because I can't talk to my parents and I wanted to cry in my mother's arms. I picked up the phone and called her cell when I heard it was no longer in service I cried and I needed to get away. I know I should have called or wrote a note but I didn't. I didn't know where I was until it was too late. I don't even know where I was until I looked at my phone. Please believe me when I didn't want to worry you.

Emilee: why didn't you call us back mom

Lorelai: I felt like I was losing all of you. I mean all of my children are parents and I am a grandmother, I never pictured myself that way. I felt like I wasn't needed anymore and I figured my mother felt the same thing so I didn't know what I was doing.

Jess: please promise us that you won't do it again

Lorelai: I promise I wont

Luke: why don't we let your mother get some sleep and you guys go home to your families okay.

Matthew: are you sure dad

Lorelai: I am sure I will be okay. Your dad is here with me, I have to believe that I need to lean on you guys and your father. I will be okay

They all nodded, and they went home to their families. Lorelai went upstairs and took a nap, Luke went to check on her and saw that she was sleeping. A few hours later Lorelai went downstairs to her husband's cooking.

Luke: hey babe

Lorelai: hi what time is it

Luke: about 6 you hungry

Lorelai: starving

Luke: well I made your favourite. Parmesan chicken with mashed potatoes.

Lorelai: thank you

Luke and Lorelai ate their dinner and talked. Lorelai knew she needed to earn his trust back and she planned on doing so. Luke knew that his wife was hurting and swore that he would always be there for her and his children.


	28. Chapter 26

Luke thoughts:

Over the years I never thought I would be this happy. Don't get me wrong I love my life. I remember growing up in this town and marrying the person who I thought was the one. But that turned out wrong. When I lost my parents I didn't know what to do, Liz ran off with Jess and I was alone. I turned the hardware store into a diner and business was blooming. Then Lorelai came into the diner with a beautiful baby girl. I never did like kids much but I had an attachment to Rory she was different. I fell in love with both Gilmore Girls. When Lorelai and I started dating I was happy because her parents approved of me for their daughter and granddaughter. What I was most happy about was that Rory accepted me and wanted me in her life. When Lorelai and I first got married I was scared because I didn't want it to turn out like my marriage with Anna but it didn't. When Jess came looking for help at 5 years old I sprang into action. I know it was only right after we got married but Lorelai fell in love with Jess and wanted him so she fought hard for us to adopt him. I remember the day Jess called Lorelai mom, Lorelai was helping Rory with some homework and Jess came into the room and said mom I need help. Lorelai snapped her head up and smiled with tears. It had taken Jess about a year to call Lorelai mom but he had called me Luke until a few years later and that's when he started calling me dad. I never regretted my decision to adopt Jess and neither did Lorelai. We both wanted him to feel safe especially when her parents took him in as their own grandchild. I will never forget that day. When Lorelai told me she was pregnant with our child I was happy I never thought that I would have children since Anna took that away from me. The day she gave birth I was excited but scared I had never been a father before to a baby and I didn't know what to do. So I went to Richard for advice and he told me that he was scared to and didn't know what to do when Lorelai was born. He said that when he held her for the first time it all fell into place. So when the doctor said I had a son I was happy I had a little boy to teach everything to and Lorelai was everything to me and him. I had three children and I didn't know what could be better. Lorelai said that she had an idea on a name for our son, when she told me William I looked up at her and smiled I couldn't be happier. I had three children and life was good. When Will was five Lorelai came to the diner with a smile and said she was pregnant again. I was happy I couldn't believe it. Our family was expanding and we all loved it. When Lorelai gave birth to another son we were happy but I know Rory wanted a little sister but she was happy being the only girl for now. Over the next couple years raising the kids and adopting Rory as my own because her father didn't want her I always knew I did. Then Lorelai got pregnant two different times and lost those babies. We were lost and didn't know what to do. One afternoon I saw Lorelai as a different person, she was crying, so I went to her and she told me that she made a mistake and didn't know what to do. She told me that she cheated and it was a mistake. I was lost but I knew that we would work on our relationship so we did. We have been stronger. We decided that we would stop trying for kids and let it happen when it happened. Then Christopher came back into the picture and that's when he put Lorelai in the hospital I was lost but then that's when the doctor told me that she was pregnant. We all sat beside her for 7 months until she woke up. When she woke up we were overjoyed and happy because she came back to us and she became a mother to the children again. She then gave birth to Emilee and we were excited especially Rory. Rory was finally getting the chance to have a sister to play with. We were happy a big family like I wanted then when Lorelai got pregnant with Jonathon we were happy, but then the doctor said we lost the baby even before he got here. Lorelai and I didn't know how to be parents after that, we forgot about our other children. When Rory and Jess came home from school they took matters into their own hands and called Lorelai's parents. They helped us get through the next four months and then we were able to care for our children again. We finally got to have the wedding Lorelai always dreamed about but not only that we let her mother plan the wedding and Lorelai and Emily became mother daughter again. Having all of our children, family and friends at our wedding we were happy and a family again. Then our Rory got engaged and graduated college I felt like I was losing my daughter all over again. But I was a proud father who gave his daughter away at her wedding. Jess got married and was already a father I was so proud, even though he was my nephew he is my son and I couldn't be happier. Having all my children married and being parents it makes me proud because I know I didn't screw anything up and they are living their lives the way that they want to. Being a father is the best thing ever and I will not let anyone hurt my family. I couldn't stop anything from happening when Lorelai lost both of her parents I couldn't protect her from the hurt and the pain. I was at lost because I know what it was like to lose your parents but I think it was different for her because she always had them to lean on when she was having a hard time. Then Lorelai disappeared for a week and we were so lost and didn't know what to do. I couldn't reach her and I thought the worst for her. When she came home and was alive and well I was happy but I was still mad at her because she left and didn't tell me. I know she knows that I will always be here for her and she has to trust me on that. I will never leave her and I will always love her. We will always be a family and love each other. So people remember that being a husband and a father is a privilege not something is handed down to you. I am reminded of that every day when I look at my wife and children and especially the grandchildren. I am a husband a father to 6 (5 alive) and a grandfather to 19 children. I love it every day and I will not change it for anything.


	29. Chapter 27

Lorelai's thoughts

I love my life as it is now, but many things happened that I wish I could have changed. I met Christopher when I was 10 years old and 6 years later I got pregnant with Rory. I wish it was different but I never regretted the situation. When I told my parents they were going to be grandparents, I know I shocked my parents and disappointed them. When Rory was born I waited it out for a couple of years and then I told them I wanted to do everything on my own. They weren't too happy with me and they cut me off for a while so I left and moved to Stars Hollow, that's when I met Luke Danes. He was wonderful he saw me a young mother who was trying to support her daughter. I never thought that I would find someone who would love me and my daughter. Luke talked me into seeing my parents because he knew what it was like not to have them in your life. So I took Rory and went to see my parents. I told them that I wanted to raise her on my own the way I want to but I want them to be involved in everything in her life. So we made a weekly dinner I went to tell Luke about it and he was happy. We started something and then two years later we got married. However we did it without anyone being around, which disappointed my parents. My mother always envisioned my wedding but it didn't matter I was happy. I had a 5 year old daughter and a loving husband. Rory knew Luke wasn't her real father but that didn't stop her from calling him daddy. I remember sitting in the diner with Rory when Luke received a phone call from his nephew Jess, Jess was 5 years old at the time. He told Luke he needed his help because his dad left and his mom's new boyfriend was hurting him. Luke looked at me and told me, I told him I was taking Rory to my parents and we would be heading to New York. We did everything and brought Jess home with us. The next few months we talked and decided to adopt Jess and give him the family he deserves. I know that he wasn't my son but no child should have to go through that again. Luke and I fought for months to get custody of Jess and when we did we were happy. My parents bought us the Twickam House in Stars Hollow and we basically filled every room. Not days later after we got the final papers to become Jess's parents I told Luke I was 6 weeks pregnant. Luke was happy and so was I. My parents were thrilled and asked to be involved in the baby's life. I told them that they would, they said they would have three grandkids and a big family like they always wanted. After I had a little boy we decided to name him William. Rory and Jess was happy because they became a big brother and sister. We were a happy family then 5 years later I got pregnant again. I gave birth to another little boy Matthew. We were excited and happy. But I was feeling like I was missing something. I didn't know what it was until I gave birth to my daughter Emilee. I knew I wanted another child but it was another little girl. But before Emilee I had an affair and I was a wreck. I had two miscarriages and I was lost, so I went out one night and I was drunk and I slept with some random guy. I went home that night and I felt ashamed and disappointment. That next afternoon Luke came home and he saw me crying and I told him what had happened. We talked and he told me he was disappointed but he loved me more than anything. So we worked on our problems and we decided it was best not to tell our children. Over the years we loved life. We did everything as a family. Luke adopted Rory as his own when she was 6 because she asked him to, she wanted a father who would always be there for her and he is. I couldn't have been happier, but over the years my children were growing up and leaving home. Rory and Jess met Hannah and Logan in high school and eventually married them and started a family with them I couldn't have been happier. Rory became a famous writer for multiple newspapers and magazines and Jess became a famous author I am proud mother of them two. Then William came to us when he was 16 and told us that he wanted to be in the military after he graduated high school. We were shocked but we had a rule was to let our children live the life that they want to and not stop them. William is amazing he finished school with honours and joined the military he loves his life and family. When he met Sarah he was happy and she loved him and supported him through his career. Knowing that they started a family and he was able to support them through his career. The Matthew graduated high school and went off to medical school. Matthew wanted to be a peds doctor and he became one. His wife Elizabeth is a brain surgeon. They are wonderful to their children and are giving them everything that they need as well. I couldn't be happier. Then my baby graduated high school and got married. I feel like I am losing my children but I know I will always be proud of them. When my father died I was lost I always leaned on him with everything but I had my mother. But then two years later my mother died and I was completely lost and I didn't know what to do. I left one afternoon and decided not tell my children or husband. I know I worried them but I didn't know what to do. I lost both my parents and I couldn't bear it anymore. So when I went home I knew they were all mad and upset with me. I lost the trust with my husband and I am doing everything in my power to get it back. I love my life; I am a wife, a mother and a grandmother. What else could be different? I am happy and taking my day one day at a time.


	30. Chapter 28

Rory's thoughts:

I never imagined life would turn out this way. I am a wife, a mother of 5 and a brilliant reporter. I got this way because of my grandparents. They gave life to my mother who then gave life to me. Even though mom had me at 16 I never once had anything I didn't need. She made sure she had a home for me but that changed when she met my dad. He is a wonderful man who looked at me and fell in love with me and my mother. He made us a family that I wanted and I know mom wanted. Watching them together means the world to me, especially when my siblings were born. My mother is my best friend and I don't know what I would do without her and my father is my biggest supporter. I know it was hard for him to give me away when I married Logan, but he did it anyway. When grandma and grandpa passed away I saw something change in my mom. The light that shined in her eyes started to fade, I know she is lost without my grandparents but I know in time she will be okay.

Jess:

I hope that learning something over the years is that my mother is a strong woman. She didn't have to fight for me but she did and I can never repay her for that. The day she and dad brought me home I was happy and felt safe but I didn't know for how long. But over the years I knew I trusted them and I started to see myself with the family. Especially when grandma and grandpa accepted me for who I am and my childhood they never had any regrets about it. They were there for us as far as I can remember. They would cancel an event to watch a school play, that's how involved they were with our life. I couldn't have been happier when they paid for all of us children to go to private school. We are a happy family and I couldn't ask for anything more.

William:

When I joined the military I know mom was nervous and scared. She didn't want to lose a childlike she had already done. Grandpa was my biggest supporter in all of this. He told me boy you make me proud and you fight for what you believe in and that is what I am doing. Family means everything to me, by becoming a husband and a father I understand what dad and grandpa were always saying to me. "William in life things may get hard and you have to be there for your family, but you are doing a great thing and when you become a father and a husband you will understand where we are coming from." I will never forget those words. Knowing I am making my family proud I am a happy man and I will protect my family in any means.

Matthew:

Would I have a different life no I wouldn't change anything. Why change something that you love and will always love. I have the best two parents anyone could ask for. My mom is a town idol everyone loves her and my father owns the best diner in town. What more can we ask for. I love my life and my family. I have the greatest siblings as well who taught me from right from wrong and made sure we had everything we needed. I had the best grandparents who were there for a silly award show in kindergarten they made it even though they had a huge function to be at. They skipped anything to be in their grandchildren's life. I will always miss them because they won't get to know their greatgrandchildren and be at their school functions. But I will always be greatful to have them in my life when they were alive they meant the world to me. I know mom thinks the same thing. I am proud to be a Gilmore-Danes.

Emilee:

Being in a big family made me realize I want a bug family. I know it was hard by age 20 because I had lost both grandparents by then and I didn't know what to do. My children will never know their great-grandparents, but I will always make sure they know who they are. My parents raised me to believe in anything and I believe that I was meant to always be there for people so I am becoming a social worker. I want to make sure kids are treated fairly and are loved. I want people to have a loving family like I am trying to do for my children. I watched my brothers and sister with their family and they have enough respect and love for their husband and wives along with their children. I don't know what I would do without them. So watching my parents day after day I have learned what it means to be a wife and a mother to my husband and children. I know my mother will be okay because she has enough family who will always be there for her when she needs it.

 **Okay guys there are only 4 chapters left of this story and they will have a time jump in between them.**


	31. Chapter 29

Okay update people here it goes. It's a time jump. Lorelai lost her parents over 11 years ago. Rory and Jess are now 46, William is 41, Matthew is 36 and Emilee is 29. Rory has 5 kids, Jess has 4 kids, Will has 3, Matthew has 3 and Emilee has 4.

Lorelai and Luke were sitting at the diner talking when Lorelai got a phone call from her doctor.

Lorelai: yes mam I will be there this afternoon

Luke: what's the matter

Lorelai: oh nothing it's just a normal check-up I have nothing to worry about babe

Luke: okay no problem. So the kids are coming over this weekend for the family bbq

Lorelai: yep and the grandkids and great-grandkids

Luke: I can't believe we have great-grandkids

Lorelai: I know Jess is a grandfather who knew he would be the first

Luke: I am so proud of him

Lorelai: me to…I am going to run to the Inn for a bit and then I will head to my appointment

Luke: okay babe let me know what the doctor says

Lorelai: I will

Lorelai left and went to the Inn. The Inn was doing so well and she was happy. After a couple hours Lorelai headed to the doctors office not thinking anything of it.

Doctor Smith: hey Lorelai come on in

Lorelai: okay

Rebecca: so Lorelai just a routine check-up okay. Anything I need to know

Lorelai: well I have had some back pain, my cycle has been off lately, and I have had some discomfort when Luke and I have sex though

Rebecca: okay lets do an examine and I will make sure if everything is all good okay

Lorelai: okay thanks doc

Rebecca did an examine and some blood work. She then pulled the ultrasound out and she started to check Lorelai out. Rebecca came across something that she was concerned about

Rebecca: Lorelai does this hurt

Rebecca pushed on Lorelai's stomach and Lorelai winced in pain

Lorelai: yea that does why

Rebecca: Lorelai I am not sure what it is but we will need to have it checked okay

Lorelai: what do you think it is

Rebecca: Lorelai there is something on your ovaries and I am afraid that it may have spread to your abdomen

Lorelai: okay

Lorelai decided to call Luke and tell him to meet her at the hospital

Luke: Luke's

Lorelai: hey babe

Luke: hey how did the appointment go

Lorelai: I need you to meet me at the hospital

Luke: what's the matter

Lorelai: I will explain when you get here please come

Luke: I am on my way

Luke made it to the hospital and found Lorelai prep for a biopsy.

Luke: what is going on Lorelai

Lorelai: Rebecca found something on my ovaries and she is afraid it has spread so they are going to take a sample to find out what it is

Luke: okay whatever it is we will get through it okay

They did the biopsy within 30 minutes and set her up in a room and they waited for the results. Rebecca got the results and she was disappointed. Her worries were right and she didn't want this family to go through that. SO she decided to head to Lorelai's room and tell them what she found

Rebecca: hey Lorelai hey Luke

Luke: hey Rebecca you have the results

Rebecca: yes but before I tell you I need you to stay calm and we will discuss everything okay

Lorelai: please tell me

Rebecca: okay what we found on your ovaries is definitely cancer and it already started to spread to your abdomen and liver.

Lorelai: what

Rebecca: I am so sorry but we will start with chemo and we will beat this as best as we can okay

Luke: are you saying Lorelai is sick

Rebecca: yes I am and we will get through it

Lorelai: how much time do I have

Rebecca: without chemo maybe a year maybe 2

Luke: what about with chemo

Rebecca: well it is hard to tell some people beat it completely some don't it all depends on how your body reacts to it

Lorelai: can Luke and I talk about it at home and I will call you

Rebecca: don't take so much time we need to start like today to beat this

Lorelai: I know I promise. I want to go home

Rebecca: I will get your discharge papers

Rebecca left and Lorelai looked at Luke and she knows he is scared she grabs his hand and he smiles back at her. Lorelai got her papers and follows Luke home. When they got home Lorelai finally breaks down and cries in Luke's arms

Lorelai: Luke what am I going to do

Luke: why don't we talk this over with the children okay

Lorelai: I just it to be the kids please

Luke: I will call them and see if they can come over

Lorelai: Luke when I mean kids I want Rory, Jess, Will, Matt, Em, Logan, Hannah, Sarah, Elizabeth, and Peter

Luke: I figured I will call them and see if they can come over

Luke went and called his children and asked them to come over. They all showed one by one and went into the kitchen where they found their dad cooking dinner

Rory: hey daddy where's mom

Lorelai: behind you babe

They all sat down at the dinner table and started to eat dinner. In the middle of dinner Rory noticed her mom wasn't eating much

Rory: mom you okay

Lorelai: what

Rory: you barely touched your food

Lorelai: I am not hungry

William: since when

Lorelai looked at her children and started crying

Will: what did I say

Luke: it's not you son

Jess: what is it then

Lorelai calmed down and looked at her children

Lorelai: okay I wanted to tell you first and get your input okay

Emilee: mom whats the matter

Lorelai: I had a check-up today with my doctor and she gave me some news

Matthew: what mom

Lorelai: I need for all of you to remain calm and listen to me before you say anything okay

They all nodded and they were listening

Lorelai: Rebecca did a rution check-up and she found something. So we had it biopsied and it came back positive

Rory: positive for what mom

Lorelai: I have ovarian cancer which is starting to spread to my abdomen and liver

Matthew: what are you joking

Lorelai: no I am not

Jess: no

Luke: I know I couldn't believe it either but I heard it from the doctor myself

Rory: how much time do you have

Lorelai: well it depends if I go through the chemo or not. If I don't I may have a year or 2 if I go through the chemo I may live longer or I may reject the chemo

Rory and Emilee were crying and Jess was staring out in space

Lorelai: I know it's a shock but I need your opinion I really don't want to do the chemo but I need to know what my children think

Rory: mom its your choice but I do want you to at least try to go through the chemo

Jess: I agree fight it mom

Lorelai looked at her children and they all nodded. They all talked a bit more and said that they would be back that weekend. Lorelai called her doctor the next morning and they set up the appointment for chemo the following day. Week after week Lorelai went through chemo and it was taking a toll on her body. Months went by and she wasn't getting better. The cancer had spread through her body. So at the next appointment Rebecca told Lorelai it would be best if they stopped the chemo and let her live her life the way she wants to. So Lorelai agreed and so did Luke. Lorelai was given a year to live but for that year she found long and hard and she made it through the year. However her second year she was getting worse. Lorelai was in bed all the time and she could barely move but she did the best she could. Lorelai didn't want to be in the hospital she wanted to live her life at home. Her children and grandchildren visited her regularly and the kids were scared that they were going to lose their mother. Lorelai lived through the second year but one morning Luke went to get into the shower but he glanced at his wife and noticed she was pale looking. So he went over to her and he touched her and that's when he noticed she was gone. Luke cried for the first time since she was diagnosed and he couldn't believe she was gone. Luke heard the front door open and he knew it was either Jess or Rory. He stepped out the door and saw Rory walking up the stairs. When Rory glanced up at her father she saw he was crying. Rory knew then her mother was gone. Rory broke down in her father arms and cried. The funeral home came and picked up Lorelai's body while Luke and Rory called Jess, Matthew, Emilee and William. They all came to the house and comforted their father.


	32. Chapter 30

Everyone was in shock over the next couple days since Lorelai passed. They couldn't believe it but it happened. The Danes' household was not functioning the way they needed to. Rory was not functioning all the way because she lost her best friend. The kids were helping their father planning their mother's funeral. Luke didn't know how to function without his wife. He knew she wasn't hurting anymore but he was selfish he wanted his wife and the mother of his children back. Rory walked into the living room where her father was, so she sat next to him.

Rory: dad

Luke: hey kiddo

Rory: do you know if mom left any instructions about how she wanted to be buried or anything about the inn.

Luke: probably maybe I don't know it maybe in her nightstand in the room or the safe

Rory: dad when was the last time you have been upstairs

Luke: the day your mother past

Rory: come on dad lets go upstairs and find this please it will help us out a lot

Luke looked at his daughter and sighed and grabbed his daughter's hand and went up the stairs with her to the bedroom he once called his. They went through the room and that's when Rory came across letters written to her siblings and her father. Luke found Lorelai's will and handed it to Rory. They both went down stairs where Rory told everyone that their mother left them each a letter. They all agreed that they would read their aloud.

Rory: my dearest daughter, you changed my life more than you know. When I got pregnant with you at 16 I was a little shocked and confused. But the day I held you I knew I couldn't let you down or give you up. You are special Rory believe that. Always follow your heart and believe in people okay no matter what. I never did want to marry your biological father because I didn't love him I wanted to find someone who loved you more than they loved me and I did find that in Luke. Trust me when I say this Rory your father loves you more than life itself so I decided to let someone in my heart and help me raise you. I knew you would have a family but it took time. Rory love your husband, children and your future grandchildren because it will change you. Having grandchildren in your life has a different kind of love in your life. Take care of your father and family and I will always be watching. I love you Rory. I have always been so proud of you in everything so keep it up and always look forward to the future.

Love your mother

Jess: my son, I know you have had a rough time with your childhood until we took you in. I never regretted anything you will always be my son and I don't want to change anything. Believe me when I tell you this okay you made me so happy when you decided to live with us. You became my son and I didn't want to change anything. I knew you needed help because you gave me this look. However the day you called me mom I was over joyed. I remember that day like it was yesterday, I was helping Rory with homework and you came into the living room and said "mom I need help will you help me." I will always remember that day you are a blessing Jess and I thank you for that. Jess love your family because family means everything to us. I know it's tough because I am not there but your father is okay take care of him and lean on him for anything. I am so proud of you and I am proud to be your mother. Jess I will always be watching so keep your father straight okay. I love you

Love mom

William: William my son what can I say about you. You are a blessing because I didn't think I could get pregnant again. But when the doctor told me that I was pregnant with you I was happy I was finally going to have another child. When the doctor told me that you were supposed to be a girl I was happy but I knew your father wanted a little boy. But when you were born and they said you were a boy I was happy because I had a boy. I know your father wanted to teach you everything. Seeing you grow up into the man you have become today I am a proud mother of a Staff Sargent Danes. William I am so proud of you because you are fighting for what you believe in. Take care of your family for me and watch out for your siblings and father. Stay safe and always come home. I will always love you

Love mom

Matthew: My Matty, I am so proud to be a mother to you because you saw so much when you were little and didn't understand. I believe that it had shown you what it means to be a man and the family you grew up in has shown you that as well. So I am going to say this once, just because I am not there anymore I am always watching, help out when you can and love your family. You children will be all grown up in no time and you wouldn't know where the time went. You are a wonderful doctor and I am so proud of you. Matthew I know it's hard but believe me you will be okay and so will your father. I am where I need to be and your father isn't ready to leave yet. I will always be watching okay. So take care and I love you

Love your mother

Emilee: my dearest daughter, you have no idea how much I say this you are my miracle baby. After I had your brother I was told I wasn't supposed to have any more children. But the day I found out that I was pregnant with you I was happy, but then I had that accident and I was scared that I was going to lose you. I knew if I lost you I wasn't going to make it. But the day I woke up in the hospital I knew you were okay because I was 7 month pregnant with you. But you missy didn't want to wait much long so you decided to come two weeks early. What can I say you have the Gilmore blood in you? You are the strong on baby and believe me I know this sucks but it has happened. I want you to live your life with your family and don't be sad because I am gone okay. Celebrate my life not mourn it okay. You will always be the baby in the family okay I will always love you baby.

Love mom

All the children looked at each other and they all were crying. They looked at their father who was crying as well. Rory decided to wait to give him his letter until it was right.

Rory: I wrote mom obituary if you want to hear it

Luke: yes please

Rory: ok Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Danes born April 6th 1968 to Richard and Emily Gilmore. Lorelai Danes is survived by her husband Luke Danes her children Rory Huntsburger, Jess Danes, William Danes, Matthew Danes, and Emilee Roberts and 19 grandchildren and 11 great-grandchild. Lorelai Danes loved her family more than anything. She was a town angel, she supported charity events, and she had participated in many town events. Lorelai Gilmore Danes was a special woman and will be missed.

Luke: honey your mom would be proud.

Rory: thanks daddy

Luke: so is everything done

Emilee: yes everything is done and is ready to go for tomorrow

Luke: well okay then

They all talked for a while and went off to bed. The next morning everyone met at the church and the church was packed with town's people. Many people made their speeches including Lorelai's children and husband. After the funeral the kids and Luke went to the house for the wake. They were overwhelmed by so many people. After everyone left Luke had told the kids to go home, it was time for them to move on and he would be okay. Rory took that moment and gave her father the letter her mother left for him.

Rory: Daddy mom left this for you. I wanted to wait to make sure you would be okay before I gave it to you.

Luke: thank you

Rory and her siblings left and went home. Luke couldn't believe it his wife was gone and he didn't know what to do for the first time. Luke sat on the couch and opened the letter.

My dearest Luke,

You are my world and I know I promised you that I would let you go first but you know me I like the attention. Luke I need you to promise me and make sure you are there for the children. They need their father so much. When I met you I had a baby already but you loved us both. When I married you and had your children I was the happiest person in the world. Especially when I cheated you forgave me which I didn't understand. How could you I mean I hurt you in the most possible way. You loved me so much you were willing to look passed it. That's when I got pregnant with Matthew you were so excited and so was I. I know when Chris put me in the hospital you must have been scared, I heard you never left my side and when the doctor told you I was pregnant that the best option was for you to terminate that you couldn't. Emilee was born she is our miracle baby. How can I express the love you have given to me over the past few years? Luke you are everything to me and to the children. Love them and enjoy the time left you have with them. I will be waiting for you.

Luke cried after he read the letter. Luke knew that he would keep his promise to his wife so he went back to work at the diner and enjoyed his time with his children.


End file.
